


The Ace of Spades and the King of Hearts

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Lives, Ace Week, Acephobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mechanics, More tags to follow, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Questioning, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, confidence issues, dark themes, notice me kouhai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: "So what's his story?"A question that sets quite a few things in motion and Tsukishima's not sure what he wanted with it.





	1. Introducing a few people

“So what's his story?” Tsukishima asks nodding towards Akaashi Keiji's newest helping pair of hands the latter watches over with a soft expression.

He, Kuroo and Bokuto sit outside of a café situated on the opposite of Bokuto's mechanic shop, enjoying their break. Well, Kuroo and Bokuto are, Tsukishima just doesn't have classes today seeing how it's the founding day of his college and someone thought it awesome not to schedule any classes on that day some 255 years ago. Lucky him.

Akaashi had developed a habit of gathering people who had some kind of story behind them and provide some counselling or something (he _is_ a student of psychology, after all, in his second year).

There was some kid with crazy orange hair, real loud, seemed to have no problems other than his height and played some ball sport where height was more or less essential, but thankfully, that one was solved rather quickly; his best friend, Yamaguchi, hung around until he accepted that having _two boyfriends instead of one girlfriend_ isn't the end of the world and no, Tsukishima would _not_ think less of him, in fact, he was _proud as fuck_ when Yamaguchi ended up having them both wrapped around his finger; hell, even Tsukishima made a visit or two (or every second day of the week for three months) until he coped with some of his own issues (that may or may not have something to do with his brother).

Point is, Akaashi had a way with people that made them want to stick around when in the dumps. Everyone made a visit here or there, even the loud kid, much to Tsukishima's demise, but that didn't occur as frequently as it might have so he can't really complain all that much. Tsukishima ended up hanging around as if he still needed someone to stay quiet with until the day ended.

“Oh, him?” Kuroo asks as he spares a glance at the black haired male carrying a stack of papers over to the main desk where Akaashi stands. “He's a fellow student in Akaashi's department, though a freshman. Apparently, he and Akaashi have more in common than it meets the eye. Or so Bokuto here tells me.”

“Yep.” The buff mechanic grins widely. “You can knock off the look, Kuroo, bro, ain't working here.”

“Dude, I just don't get you.” Kuroo sighs, faking disappointment. “Akaashi could set up an orgy and you wouldn't even bat an eye.”

“Kuroo. No. We've been over this. Let it go.” Bokuto fixes his look on him over the cup. “Besides, an orgy would never happen.”

“Exactly!” Kuroo slams his palms down on the table. “What is up with that?”

“What is he talking about?” Tsukishima asks Bokuto, as Kuroo falls into some sort of self discussion and ignores everyone around him.

“Just leave him. When he decides to grow up, maybe he'll get some things.”

“That's real informative.”

“Look, it's not something I can just discuss, and he's already in on it, so...”

“Whatever.”

“I'm not trying to be a jerk, but it's real personal.”

_I get it_ , is what the flat stare Tsukishima gives him conveys and they drop the matter. Whatever it is, it's enough for Akaashi to intervene. Though, that frown might be one of the reasons he hangs around. Tsukishima never saw anyone with that degree of frowning seemingly permanently plastered on ones face. Maybe he's one of those antisocial ones. No, wait, that's not entirely true. There's one with an equal permanent frown on their face attending the police academy he's seen around campus. Iwaizumi, he thinks. Yeah, that's the guy. But he's usually pestered by some other going by the name of Oikawa, so Tsukishima can understand his 24/7 annoyance. Could it be that the one with Akaashi has a similar problem.

“Tsukishima, if you really want to know, why don't you go over there and introduce yourself?” Bokuto says, leaning against his palm, eyes lidded as he wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

The surprise on Tsukishima's face is picture worthy.

“It's written all over your face, don't even try to deny it.” Kuroo adds, with a grin of his own.

The slight blush and frown forming on Tsukishima's face is also picture worthy.

Over at the mechanic's shop, Akaashi frowns as he glances out the window only to see Bokuto and Kuroo ganging up on Tsukishima, yet again. And they wonder why Tsukishima never tells them anything.

“Not again...” He sighs as he puts down the account papers in a binder, all neat and in order. His slight change in behaviour doesn't go unnoticed by the other male.

“What is it?” He asks, tilting his head to see where Akaashi was looking to.

“Oh, nothing Kageyama-kun. Just Kuroo and Bokuto burning bridges – again. What can you see?” He asks, stepping aside to let him have a good look.

“Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are definitely on the offensive, seeing how they're both leaned toward the third person. Though the position of their head suggest they might be teasing him. The one they're up against is leaning back and pretty stiff – he's clearly upset and rejecting their advances.”

“Excellent, Kageyama-kun. I'm proud to be your senpai.”

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.” Kageyama says and glances back out the window only to see that nothing much has changed – if anything, the one they're teasing got even more defensive. “Shouldn't we do something about that?”

“What? Oh, no. Don't worry about it. As you said, Tsukishima-kun over there is too stiff for his own good and those two have their own way of getting through to him.” Akaashi dismisses it and turns to the stack of papers Kageyama brought over.

“It's not working.” The younger concludes a moment later, going back to work.

“I know. I'll deal with them later. Right now, I really need to deal with this mess until the accountant comes by. There's no way they'll manage on their own in this mess.” Thankfully, the pile Kageyama brought over is the last one. He'll have to speak to Bokuto and Kuroo about this. By speak, he means give them an ultimatum on their sloppiness. He's neither their accountant nor their secretary. If he somehow gained a status of either of those, he'll have to demand a pay-check.

No, scratch that. He'll have them both cover for his hours spent here. And Kageyama's, too.

“Have any plans for tonight?” Akaashi asks as he goes through the pages of the pile.

“No. I finished all the assignments early. Had nothing to do.” Kageyama says as he hands over a stapler before getting a new binder from the lowest drawer in the table. “Why?”

“How's pork curry with a soft boiled egg for dinner sound?”

Big blue eyes wide and sparkly are as much of an answer as anything.

“Bokuto-san's treat.” The older male says with a small smile. Paying for their dinner is a bonus.

They finish up bringing all the papers in order just as Kuroo and Bokuto walk in, break over and Tsukishima off to deal with some of his own business.

_More like he bailed on them the first chance he got_ , Akaashi thinks but remains quiet.

“We're done here.” The green eyed male informs the two walking over to them, closing the binder.

“OH THANKS A BUNCH, AKAA-”

“Make this sort of mess again and I'll call in the inspection on both of you.” He finishes, cutting him off. “Give me your wallet.”

Bokuto hands the over flat leather case without a question and observes in silence as Akaashi pulls out his credit card before leaving the rest of it on the desk.

“Have a pleasant working day.” He says as he motions to Kageyama to pick up his stuff as they were leaving, taking the credit card with him. “And thanks for dinner.”

With that, both Akaashi and Kageyama are out the door. But not before the kid bows on his way out.

“Maybe we should write Akaashi a check.” Kuroo says after a full minute passes, staring at the door along with Bokuto. “I mean, he and that kid _did_ spend full three days sorting out the paperwork."

“You know what, you're right.” Bokuto agrees.

They spend another minute staring at the door. Kuroo claps his hands together, the noise snapping Bokuto out of his trance.

“Bokuto, bro, we need to get that moped running by tomorrow.” He says and walks over to the vehicle covered with a sheet. It's a red moped that fell victim to its owner's unskilled attempts of getting some work done on the engine.

“LET'S DO THIS!”

Unfortunately, people tend to bring their beloved transportation means in the last seconds, so to speak. It takes a while to figure out what went wrong where, especially with a list of attempts done, like in this case. Approximately 7 out of 10 times, people bring in something to be done by tomorrow. A real nightmare for every mechanic. Fortunately, Bokuto and Kuroo know their engines a bit better than your average mechanic.

Pulling all nighters is nothing new to them, either.

This time around, an all nighter is not necessary. They quickly identify the problem and after three hours of operating, the moped is ready to hit the streets again. Kuroo stays behind to get the oil changed and breaks checked. Bokuto leaves when Kuroo threatens to sink his favourite wrench in used motor oil if he doesn't get out already.

The path to his own place is a fifteen minutes walk from where he works. It's a four storey building overlooking a park from the northern side, and his place on the fourth floor has a nice balcony. He wouldn't trade that for the world. Especially since Akaashi likes it, too. And it's not that far from the Uni, as well. Double jackpot.

He notices two pair of shoes in the entry as he closes the front door, turning on the lamp standing on the corner table on his right side. He hangs his jacket next to Akaashi's before removing his own shoes and leaves his backpack on the floor next to the table with the lamp.

“ _Hey there_.” He whispers as he sees Akaashi sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading, with his left hand threaded in Kageyama's dark hair. The kid looked less exhausted than for the past few days, but still exhausted nonetheless. He casts a glance to Akaashi, who only blinks slowly, turning a page of the book he held under a soft light.

“ _He's doing well._ ” Akaashi murmurs softly. “ _It's hard to cope with people who don't throw ridiculous questions and accusations at you all the time after such a long period of experiencing it._ ”

Ah, yes. The famous questions and conclusions even Bokuto had the misfortune to hear on occasions directed at Akaashi when he had to tell people he was asexual. Not that it was their business in the first place.

_Are you a plant? Do you not have genitals? Are you sick? Pretending? Seeking attention? On some hormonal therapy? Not met the right person yet? Saving yourself for marriage in this day and age? You some prude? Late bloomer? A robot? A psychopath? But you're too pretty to be that? It's a phase, chill. Were you bullied or something? Who hurt you? Are you broken or something? You should seek counselling. You secretly gay? But you're not a woman? ???_

Akaashi's personal favourite is: _do you even exist?_ Bokuto's: _You in love with yourself that much?_ Kageyama even got a: _Your religion sucks, change it._

The list, unfortunately, keeps on going. From the unbelievers to the creeps, the unwanted therapists and sympathisers and questioners, one can feel the immense wish to never have said anything in the first place. And people think only coming out as gay and or bi is a challenge. All coming out is hard, or easy, depending on each one, really, and each coming out has it's fair share of bullshit and maybe a decent person comes along on every what? 50? people who are not trying to fix you and end up making you feel like less of a person.

Being ace in a society so obsessed with symmetrical faces and genitals as if they were just over the plague and trying to repopulate the planet so the human race doesn't go extinct _can_ be a challenge, to put it extremely simply. Hell, now it's even worse, because not being a _virgin_ is more important than breathing for some people.

Nothing wrong with that either, but not everyone wants that. Why is that concept so hard to get?

Either way, some of those questions really make one want to grab the first solid object and hit the idiot with it on sight. Kinda like Kuroo and Bokuto met, actually, some years ago, just before entering high school.

Kuroo tried out some moves but that didn't work out and when he started listing those obnoxious questions, it only landed him Bokuto's rather hard head against his own forehead and after a few days of silence, Akaashi agreed to explain what the deal is and ever since then Kuroo and Bokuto were BFF's. Kuroo didn't exactly get the whole asexual thing, much less the ace thing in combination with the aromantic thing and even less the two ideas in the big picture of Bokuto and Akaashi _still_ dating, officially, but he tried. _He really tried_. So when he snapped in frustration here and there and went back to one of those questioners, neither Bokuto or Akaashi held it against him. They even turned it into a joke.

But, yes, all coming out is hard and complicated. Sometimes it turns out good, sometimes great and other times you wish you could just die on the spot. Preferably in the way where the ground opens up immediately under your feet as you listen to people whom you're supposed to trust yell at you and disinherit you at best.

Kageyama, unfortunately, had little luck with his. He ran into the asshole questioners and unbelievers. So, yes, after six years of regretting saying anything to not saying anything at all, he finally reached university and people in the psychology department tend to be a bit more open minded. Granted, there are equal chances of coming across every group of people and that tends to get even worse (cuz they're all so smart and whatnot and more or less in search of guinea-pigs) but luck seemed to take pity on his soul and he ran into Hinata, a fellow volleyball player, and Yamaguchi, the one he crashed into on his way to class and also fellow volleyball player, who introduced him to Akaashi.

And that's more or less how things ended like this.

Kageyama sleeping in Bokuto's and Akaashi's apartment, coping with the shock of meeting actually decent people of which one was an ace like him and understood and the others weren't aces but still decent and understanding.

It helped, being able to talk to someone about it. It helped, being able to talk to people about other things as well and not being in constant fear of stepping on a land mine.

Though the path to recovery is a long one, but he manages a step each day.

 

Bokuto steps out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, with his owl shirt and Snoopy pants, sitting next to Akaashi in the living room.

“ _You know, you've taken quite a liking to him._ ”

“ _Maybe I have._ ”

“ _That's good._ ”

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“ _You tend to be nicer to people when having someone to take care of._ ”

“ _Do I?_ ”

“ _Only a bit._ ”

“ _Right._ ”

They stay like that for some time, until Bokuto notices that he became a pillow for Akaashi, who was already a pillow for Kageyama.

 

_Even if he was stuck in a potentially uncomfortable position to last until the morning, he couldn't think of a nicer way to start a weekend._

 


	2. Introducing a case

Tsukishima Kei could be often found sitting in the remote corner of the library, a place almost reserved for those set out to actually study but not be paranoid over it. He would be usually surrounded by various books opened on various pages, littering the table, with his notes neatly stacked next to him, filled with his hand writing. Usually he would be deep into what he was working on.

But not today. He's still surrounded by various law related books and constitutions, old and new, revised and drafted, yet his mind is elsewhere. It's been a month since he saw that new guy hang around Akaashi and he's seen him on his own, walking between classes, head stuck in a book, on the campus, that seemingly perpetual frown not leaving his face once. Surprisingly, despite his near hostile demeanour, he's seen the orange haired shorty hang around him, but then again, he hangs around everyone. What gets him on a deeper level is that _Yamaguchi_ considers him something between an acquittance and a friend.

“ _He's not that bad when you get to know him, you know?” Yamaguchi said at lunch, in between classes. They sat in the park in the middle of the campus, done with the morning lectures, enjoying the sun. Correction; Yamaguchi was enjoying the sun, Tsukishima sat on the part of the bench deep into the shadows of the trees. His paler complexion just disagreed with the various rays and wave lengths of the sun._

_Kageyama had passed not minutes ago, waving rather reserved at Yamaguchi as he passed by them before heading off to wherever he was headed off in the first place._

“ _You don't say...” Tsukishima didn't sound all too convinced. Granted, he never really talked to the guy in the first place, but his instincts are rarely wrong._

“ _Okay, he's a little bit too frank at times and kinda awkward, but he's really easy to talk to once he warms up to you. I think his walls are even taller than yours when it comes to social interaction.”_

_Tsukishima seriously doubted it, but everyone had reasons to close up, he supposed._

Maybe that antisocial theory didn't hit the mark, but the feeling there's something about him that doesn't sit with Tsukishima doesn't lessen one bit, even after what he heard from Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi isn't one to jump into the whole acquaintance business all that lightly.

Another hour passes and Tsukishima finds himself re-reading the same paragraph over and over again and he still has no idea as to what he just read. Alright, enough of that. He can spend only so much time doing things that make little sense, even if it covers his favourite subject. Maybe he needs a break.

Yeah, he definitely needs a break.

Because when he finally lifts his head, he sees Kageyama standing in front of his table with a notebook that belongs to Yamaguchi.

“You're Tsukishima, right?” He asks, voice flat.

“Yes.”

“Yamaguchi asked me to give you this. He said it was urgent?”

He must have looked pretty stupid, staring at him like he did, eyes wide, looking over his glasses as if he didn't understand a word of his mother language.

“Are you alright?” Kageyama raises a brow at him, raising a finger in front of his eyes, moving it slowly right and left.

“Uh, yes, yes, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a bit. Yamaguchi sends that, you say?” He quickly regains his senses, fighting the embarrassment threatening to bubble up. What the hell?

“Yes. He said he wouldn't make it and asked me to bring it to you. So here.” He puts the notebook down and disappears between the shelves in the psychology section, two rows down from the shelf Tsukishima usually frequents.

_Talk about awkward first meetings._

But what puzzles him more is why on earth would he need Yamaguchi's old biology notes? Is this some prank? Did that Terushima talk him into this? Against himself and his better judgement, he opens the thing and turns a few pages. A note falls out, telling him _he should talk to Kageyama and see for himself_ , written in distinctly Yamaguchi's hand and Tsukishima almost rips it.

Seriously, what the hell is that freckled guy trying to pull here?

_It's also a little funny, bet he won't ever admit that._

“So you got two boyfriends and all of a sudden you think you can pull of this kind of shit and get away with it, is that it, Yamaguchi Tadashi?” Tsukishima asks oh so sweetly as the later sits down on the opposite side of that table some two hours later.

“Maybe?” The other plays along. “You know how friendly you tend to be, so I thought a little push was in order.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself.” He states, tone leaving no room for discussion. “So what is this thing you needed help with?”

“Do you remember anything concerning mathematical statistics?” The freckled man asks, taking out his notebook. “I can't find my notes I had in high school and I could really use those right now."

“Let me see.” Tsukishima takes the notebook and scans the page. “Give ten minutes.”

“No problem. Take your time.”

They spend good three hours at that table in the library, sorting through their memory regarding that particular subject, making notes about every step they work out, occasionally consulting a book and the internet browser.

Yamaguchi can't feel his but after sitting still and is more than grateful when they finally finish.

“That should be that.” He says, flipping the pages of the notebook, making sure he didn't skip anything. “It's a lot easier now that we revised it. Thanks, Tsukki. I owe you one.”

“Don't mention it.” He says, waving it off. “It's a nice change from staring at a print adequate for ants to read.”

“Oh, and, Yamaguchi.” He holds out the biology notes over the table just as the later made his move to leave. “You forgot this.”

“Right. Thanks again. See you!”

“Bye.”

Tsukishima returns to the ant print of his own subject and finds it's easier to focus on now that he dealt with a few numbers and single letters in equations. It doesn't take long before he's finished with his work, much to his relief. Thankfully, there's an extended weekend he can look forward to starting right no-

“Tsukishima-san.” A stern voice reaches him, marking the end of his extended weekend before it had the chance to actually start.

It's Ushijima Wakatoshi, a fellow student two years his senior and a colleague in the work group set up by the professor teaching criminal law. It's extremely rare for freshmen like Tsukishima to even be looked at by the third years in that University, but Tsukishima isn't exactly a typical one. He's one of the students in that work group. What they do? They work tightly with the DA's office on cases. Something not even graduates often get to do.

The professor that leads them is the one and only Washijou Tanji. There is not a law written that man doesn't know or at least heard of. He expects the same discipline and meticulousness he executes in his work from all of his students and is not exactly the most popular of professors but definitely one of the most respected. If not outright feared.

So if Ushijima Wakatoshi seeks him out in the library on Friday, it can only mean professor Washijou has work for them.

“A new case?” Tsukishima asks, but already knows the answer.

“Yes. Washijou's office, twenty minutes.”

“Right. See you there.”

Ushijima nods and walks off, probably to inform the rest of their work group. Why he made the effort to talk to all of them in person instead of calling them on the phone, was an enigma to Tsukishima, but Ushijima seemed to be awkward like that. Maybe he liked walking around the campus. Not that he actually cares.

On with it, then.

“This is one special case, students.” Professor Washijou begins as soon as he steps into his office. “The culprit has been slipping through the fingers of both the police and the court for years, but he's finally caught. He's exceptionally intelligent, charismatic, polite and that in a combination of everything you don't want in a person that gets to everyone. That's why, this time, we will need to rely on our criminal psychology department as well. They are studying this monstrosity as we speak and they will tell us everything we need to know about him.”

“What did he do?” A second year asks.

“Have you all seen the Silence of the Lambs?” Washijou asks.

All of the present people nod.

“He makes that look like a good joke.” The old man doesn't even blink stating that. “And since that's so, those of you who think they can't handle this, feel free to withdraw from this one. Note that your decision to do so will not affect my opinion of you in any way. Make no mistakes, this is a very difficult case and you have to know your own limits. There is no benefit in you ending up in a mental hospital after this. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. The files are in front of you. You have a week to consider it. Dismissed.”

And with that, Tsukishima is free to enjoy his extended weekend.

* * *

 

“I know you all had a terrible exam week and you're all looking forward to take it easy for a while, but as we were called in on pretty short notice, I appreciate you all being here.” Hibarida Fuki, the head of the criminal psychology department, says, leaning against his desk, arms crossed, looking over his students. Akaashi and Kageyama sit next to each other, listening intently.

“As I informed you last week, the Law&Order in the building next door needs our help. _Will_ need our help. As well as the police and the DA's office. You all know by now, I'm not interested in turning you into bookworms who parrot definitions, I want to see how you use and utilise that knowledge. Did you all read the materials I gave you?”

They all nod.

“In case you still have doubts or think this is a joke, let me assure you, it's not. You here have all decided to give it a go and tackle it head on. Some of you didn't. I said this before and I will repeat it once more. If anyone feels like they've reached their limit, walk away. I mean it. This kind of case is not something you will encounter often. You may never see something like this in your whole career life.”

Hibarida pauses for a moment, letting it sink in. As no one makes a move to leave or say anything, he resumes.

“Alright then. Our graduates and my colleagues will handle the interview parts. Your job there will consist of observation. Observe the subject, their behaviour pattern-”

“Why did you make two groups, professor?” Hanamaki, a third year student with pink hair and a bit of an attitude, interrupts.

“Oh, so you figured it out.” Hibarida smiles. “I put up two teams because the ones doing the interview will focus on what he says, whereas you will focus on what he does. The subject has been in and out mental facilities for a good deal of his life and they all conducted the classic methods of approaching. Didn't work. We have nothing more to lose than the previous teams and by this point the DA's office doesn't care what we do as long as we get some results.”

“Green lights for Machiavelli?”

“Green light for Machiavelli.”

“Isn't that inhumane?”

“There's nothing human about our subject as it is.”

“But wouldn't that lower us to his level?”

“Now that's the tricky part. We have to find a way to get to his level. He's not the typical serial cannibal.”

“Is there even a typical cannibal?” Hanamaki raises a brow.

“Believe it or not, there is.”

“Professor Hibarida”, Kageyama speaks up, lifting his gaze from the file he's been re-reading for the umpteenth time, “aren't we dealing with someone highly skilled in this subject? If he could outsmart countless people before, who's to say we have a better chance of getting to him?”

“Ah, but we're not the people he outsmarted. You see, when repeating the same pattern time and time again, you get mechanised because you know what to expect. You all know that. That's why I'll have two teams breaking him apart while he thinks he's stuck in the same routine. Then we'll set up a challenge for him, to see how he adapts.”

“I see.” Certainly makes more sense than simply repeat what's been going on for several years.

“Why not send us to the interview?” Hanamaki asks.

“You're not ready for that.” Hibarida says curtly.

No one misses the change in his attitude as it plummets all of a sudden.

“Whatever you do, don't try and listen in. I'll have your asses kicked out on the spot. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent.” The man smiles. “Now what did you make of the video?”

The discussion began immediately.

“He shows signs of superiority.”

“But is humble at the same time.”

“He enjoys being in the spotlight.”

“Nah, I'd say he relishes in it.”

“Was he ever married or engaged?”

That question turns everyone to Kageyama, who's genuinely surprised by the sudden attention.

“Why do you ask that, Kageyama?” Hibarida tilts his head.

“I noticed there's a discolouration on his left ring finger in the shape of a ring. It's faint, but it's visible if you pay closer attention to it. There are also traces of a tattoo removed from his right ring finger. Some people chose to tattoo their rings instead of wearing actual ones.”

 _So that's why he's been wandering from one tattoo place to another lately_ , Akaashi thinks, listening to the conversation.

“There are no records of either under his current name. But he was both engaged and married under two different ones. The current whereabouts or fates of those people is unknown. They may have been his victims as well. But that was long before he engaged into this. Do you think it's relevant?”

“The first victim is often the most important.” Kageyama says. “Murder as well as anything else, is a thing to be learned and perfected.”

“Which one of those names is his real one?” Akaashi asks.

“Which one does he prefer?” The third year pipes up.

“Hold up, kids, one question at a time.” The professor lifts his hands before getting to question number one. “His real name is the current one. His preferred one also.”

“So he experimented with domestic life or attempts of one under false names? Why?” The third year asks.

“It could be that he wants his real name to be unsullied by failure?” Kageyama offers.

“He's still the same person, though?”

“You're all right.” Hibarida cuts in. “One thing we know is that this person hates failure above else. That's why we must get to the bottom of what makes him think the current situation is not a failure and the other ones are.”

“He's clearly insane. Getting caught with so many evidence against him is the exact opposite of a success. Especially for someone who spent years eluding the police.” The third year scoffs. “Unless something happened.” He then ads, as if someone turned the lights on.

“Kageyama, you said you noticed the discolouration of his finger. It wasn't noticed the last time he was evaluated.”

“The last time he was evaluated was a year ago.” Hibarida says, looking at the file.

“More than enough time to lose a tan if he had one. The discolouration is new. He wore a ring quite recently.”

“Nice theory, Hanamaki, but as you say, he's been locked up for the entire year since his last evaluation. He had no ring on him or access to one.”

“He could have made one from a piece of clothing.” Hanamaki says. “Wrapped it around his finger out in the yard.”

“But he was married under a different name.” Akaashi points out. “And we don't charge the same person for crimes committed under all names they assume, just one.

“What if he saw the person he was married to?” Kageyama blurts out.

“What?” Hanamaki asks, baffled.

“Well, uh...”

“No, no, go on, Kageyama, speak your mind.” Hibarida ushers.

“He doesn't go by our logic. What if he's been triggered by something or someone to assume his married personality and made himself a ring like Hanamaki-senpai said? He's not allowed to have anything on him and he may have seen the act of wearing something as a secret only he knows.”

“That would explain why his fingers were bare when indoors or speaking with another person. He knew people would catch up on the makeshift ring thing if he did.” Akaashi says.

“This all makes no sense.” Hanamaki crosses his hands and leans back into his seat.

“Okay, let's put this ring theory to the side for now.” Hibarida says as he writes down in the file. “What else did you notice?”

They spend the whole day going over the video interview (toneless), pointing out every detail they could think of and when they couldn't, they set up the video once more.

“Professor, this is ridiculous. We can only deduce so much form his behaviour alone. All I can see after this discussion is that he flows from one personality into another, depending on what the question is.” Hanamaki groans, rubbing his forehead, as the rest of them pack up their belongings.

“What we have gathered here today is more than enough.” The man says calmly, zipping up his briefcase.

“This all could mean nothing if Kageyama's right and this guy is playing us like he played everyone else. I don't see how we're supposed to get anything out of this.” He protests.

“Patience, Hanamaki, patience. We need a base to know what's not typical the next interview around.”

“He's a damn chameleon.”

“Good. His different personalities will give us a clue. Now that we established how many there are, we can focus on real work.”

“Professor.”

“Yes, Hanamaki.”

“ _Why the heck is Kageyama even allowed in here?_ ”

“Why shouldn't he be here?”

“First, he's a first year. Second, although he a pretty smart first year, this is heavy stuff and I don't want him traumatised.”

“It's nice to see you care so much, but he knows what the deal is. Have a pleasant evening and try to get some sleep. You know where to find me if you can't.” The professor smiles before leaving his office.

“Makki-san, I'll be fine.” Kageyama says as he gets up from his seat, placing the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

“ _That's exactly what I'm worried about..._ ” Hanamaki mutters, earning a confused look from Kageyama.

“I'll make sure he doesn't over do it.” Akaashi offers as he joins them, ruffling his hair, making him even more confused.

“How about we eat something first? I'm done with analysing people for the day.”

“You're paying.”

“Can we at least get something vegetarian?”

_“Fine.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Imma work on that 31st October thing I have been neglecting. Happy readings.


	3. Law and Order meets Emotions and Behaviour

“The more I read about this guy, the less sense he makes.” Hanamaki growls, fed up. He, Akaashi and Kageyama were back in Hibarida's office at some six in the morning, not any closer to make some sense out of that guy. “And with him having an obvious multiple personality disorder, this case just keeps getting better.”

His face then gains a new shade of grim.

“ _God, I hope there are no copy cats infatuated with this guy._ ”

“The case isn't public yet. And the police never stated he was a man-eater.”

“Well at least we have _that_ in our favour.” The oldest among them scoffs, dropping his pen on his notes. Seven in the morning and he's ready to call it quits for the day. If nothing else, that guy surely confirms that some people are just born with a different circuit in the head.

“Hey, kiddo, you okay there?” Hanamaki then turns to Kageyama, all silent and deep into his own notes.

“Huh? Oh. Yes.” He blinks, turning a page. “Just reading.”

“I still think we're missing something here.” He then says, marking a paragraph before closing the folder and setting it aside. “Even with his multiple personalities, way too many things make no sense.”

“Let me stop you right there, Kageyama. Don't try to get into his head. It's a maze of pure crazy. _Murderous_ pure crazy. If he could send a few top notch therapists on a long vacation, I don't want to risk it myself and neither should you.”

“No, I agree with that. But something just doesn't feel right.”

“As in?” Akaashi asks, also not in the mood to re-read half a dozen 21 questions. Besides, Kageyama had some inspirational ideas at times.

“What if this guy is a decoy?”

“A _what?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, every time someone asks him about his victims, he switches between personalities. He likes talking about them, a lot.”

“ _Why do you_ know that?” Hanamaki asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I had a deaf neighbour once.” The youngest admits, not looking all too sorry for lip reading. “Besides, the professor said we shouldn't _listen_ in and I didn't.”

Akaashi can't help but smirk. Hanamaki shoots him a _is this how you're taking care of him_ half-glare.

“My, my, aren't we technical...” Akaashi smirks as he ruffles his dark hair, ignoring Hanamaki.

“I think you missed your major.” Hanamaki says, leaning back, trying to look stern but failing in epic proportions. “What can you deduce from that conversation of his?”

“Well, if the Silence of the Lamb is any reference to a case such as this, I don't think he's what he poses to be. Or that his personalities are at least worth paying more attention to rather than him as a whole.”

“You mean he could be the result of his clashing personalities?”

“Or are his personalities a result of some deeper conflict?”

“Great, we solved a mystery.” Hanamaki sighs. “And the answer probably lies somewhere between some ten thousand pages of his life. _If_ he didn't lie about it.”

“The professor did tell us to explore every single thing.” Akaashi grabs a new file from the pile they created by now.

“Maybe we should get paid for this.”

“We are getting paid.”

“...we _are?_ ”

“Yes.”

“Nice.”

“Some help to your patients you're gonna be with the way you fail to hear things.” Akaashi deduces.

“Shush now. I'm trying to read.”

“ _My sincerest apologies for disturbing your concentration._ ”

“Yeah, right.” Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “The only thing sincere about you is that boyfriend of yours. He's a mechanic, right?”

“That he is.”

“Is he busy?”

“Not at the moment. He finished his last major job last week.”

“You think he could take a look at my motorcycle?”

“I don't see why not.” Akaashi reaches for his wallet in his jacket hanging on the chair he occupied. He took out one of Bokuto's business card. The one with a small owl on it holding a wrench. He's fond of that design.

“Here.” He holds the card out for Hanamaki to take it. “They're available from eight in the morning.”

“Thank you.” The other replies, pocketing the card.

“I think I found something.” Kageyama says, turning the folder towards them over the table. “He mentioned this place only once in the last ten years. Under his own identity.” He points out to the name of a small town Hanamaki's heard of once.

“I heard about this place. It's famous for being near a water park.”

“Okay, but what was it famous for fifteen years ago?” Akaashi asks while searching for his own notebook.

“You're gonna have to call the history department for that. The water park is some seven years now.”

There's small noise by the door, as if someone's trying to unlock it. Akaashi left the key in the lock on the inside and the person behind it got the idea as they simply tried the handle next.

“Oh what diligent students I have.” Hibarida says with a satisfied smile as he walks in, carrying a take-out coffee from the local coffee shop. “Nice to see you up and about.”

“Professor, what's the story with this place?” Hanamaki asks, holding the piece of paper up. The older man leaves his things on his desk before grabbing a pair of reading glasses from the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Ah. This is allegedly where he buried his first victim. The local police dug up the entire town and they found nothing. Some locals dug up the fields around it, too, but also found nothing. He never mentioned it since.”

“What if his first victim was his beloved cat?”

Hibarida blinks at him.

“We know he's a nut job of the finest sort, so my theory is plausible.” Hanamaki elaborates.

“True, but I don't think that's what happened.”

“What if he died himself?” Kageyama's next to gain a few looks.

“As in a ritual suicide?” Hibarida frowns, taking off his glasses. Then something dawns upon him. “You might actually be onto something there. Send me your notes on the mail, I have a meeting with the other team in half an hour.”

“And don't over do it!” He ads on his way out.

“Makki-san, you're a genius.” Kageyama says, happy they found something.

“What? No, that's-”

“Shut it. You are. Takes a genius to think of something so banal in a case like this.” Akaashi sighs, rubbing his temples.

“ _And here I thought Oikawa was rude..._ ” Hanamaki mutters.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Whose phone is buzzing?” Kageyama asks.

“That would be mine.” Hanamaki grabs his bag from the floor. “Makki speaking. Who bothers?”

“Oh, Issei, morning to you, too.” He smiles widely.

Did Akaashi say genius? He meant idiot. Who the hell answers their phone like that? Knowing Hanamaki, he probably doesn't even check the caller ID before spouting nonsense. The first time they took a class together, the other went and called Hibarida _yo, teach, ayy, whaddup._

Hibarida didn't care all too much but Akaashi was left gaping at him. How they became friends is something he's still trying to figure out. _Why the professor himself put up with it is also a mystery._ But he can't deny that he gets results. Even if his speech pattern leaves something to discuss.

And that was his opinion until he met Kageyama. Kageyama is a whole new level of brain exercise when speaking to. Where Hanamaki would break one's face with words, Kageyama had trouble forming a sentence. Where Hanamaki had absurd ideas and was frank, Kageyama destroyed even him. Needless to say, the clicked on the first awkward translation of each others words. And Hanamaki dubbed him _The Kid_. Thus a beautiful friendship was born and Akaashi was stuck in the middle of it.

“Hey, guys, up for some breakfast?” Hanamaki turns to those two, on the verge of start playing tic tac toe to get their minds off things.

“Yep.” Akaashi says, dropping his pen just as he was about to tic tac toe Kageyama.

The youngest nods eagerly, picking up his bag from the seat next to him.

“We're in. See you in a bit. Why I love you, too, you law abiding citizen.” He continues on the phone, having that goofy smile on his face.

_Ugh, and here we have the cheese._

“Come on. Hannibal the Younger can wait.” He pockets his phone back and grabs his wallet from his bag. “God, I'm starving.”

“Where are we going?” Akaashi asks.

“Oh, the small place, what's it called, the one on the south side of the campus?”

“ _The Monet?_ ”

“Yeah, that one. The one with the small fountain in the back yard.”

“The Monet it is then.” Akaashi says, leading the way. He likes that place. The food is great there and it's never too crowded (mostly because people are lazy to walk all the way there on the weekend).

“Who are we meeting?” Kageyama asks as they walk out the building, squinting a bit at the sun.

“Well, you've met Issei.” Hanamaki starts with a grin, “he'll bring along a dude named Ushijima Wakatoshi, heard he's a delight, and this new kid called Tsukishin, or something along those lines.”

“Tsukishima. I met him once.” Kageyama says, as they all walk through the small park, with Akaashi a few steps ahead, but still in hearing range.

“You did?”

“Yeah. Yamaguchi asked me once to deliver some notes. I was on the way to the library so it wasn't a big deal.”

As to why that guy would have a need for biology notes when he's obviously a law student is beyond Kageyama, but he's not really one to judge people.

“Aren't those the guys working on this case, too?” Akaashi slows down a bit, falling in line with them.

“Yep.”

“ _...what is this? A nut case convention?_ ”

“Why shoulder everything by ourselves when there are other people who can be just as equally bothered by it?”

“You're evil.”

“Merely opportunistic.”

“Whatever let's you sleep at night.”

They fall into a small discussion of Machiavelli's principles and are still in it as they step inside the rumoured Monet. Not like they've never been there, but it was always an experience.

For instance, that's where Hanamaki and Issei had their first _college kids date_. Akaashi (and Bokuto) met Kuroo here on one occasion and Kageyama was about to have his own little adventure. Or so the customs demanded, but no one is pressuring anyone here.

They ended up a little early in, seeing that beside the usual staff, no one was there yet.

Meaning, they got to pick their seats.

Which they do.

Naturally, the hog the best seats in the house.

And that's where Matsukawa Issei, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tsukishima Kei find them as they arrive some ten minutes later.

“No, I agree with that dude”, Hanamaki states as the discussion gets ever so heated, “on some seventy percent of what he said.”

“I'm not saying that he's wrong.” Akaashi says. “Just that his methods are up to date for the period he lived in.”

“I'm on fifty-fifty.” Kageyama speaks up. “Though I can't say that I would never do something until I'm in the situation to see for myself if I could.”

“Another riot, Makki?” Matsukawa's calmer voice distracts Hanamaki from saying whatever else he had to on that particular topic.

“Issei!” The man beams as he sees him. “Riot? You could say so.”

“Okay, for you who don't know, I'm Hanamaki Takahiro”, he starts, pointing at himself, “the green eyed one is Akaashi Keiji – he bites”, Akaashi merely offers a _you should know_ type of smile, “and this kid is Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama raises a hand in a sort of queenly wave but not quite as Akaashi distracts him with something on his phone briefly.

“In that case, I'm Matsukawa Issei, the big one is Ushijima Wakatoshi, and the tall one is Tsukishima Kei.” Matsukawa says before he sits down next to Hanamaki.

Of course he'd pick a table perfect for a mixer. Because why the fuck not. But it's definitely easier to see all people present and talk to them, at least.

“So we're all on the nut case job.” Hanamaki states, smiling.

“What? You really think he's mad?” Ushijima asks, looking quite surprised.

“You don't?” Hanamaki blinks at him.

“No. I think he know exactly what he's doing.” Ushijima states, not a hint of a doubt in his eyes.

“Maybe, but after a series of incompetent doctors, any nut case with half a brain would get how it's done.” Akaashi adds, quite unimpressed.

“You don't really think he's a cannibal?” Matsukawa looks at him, slight disgust showing on his face.

“There are indications that he's not.” Kageyama says. “But one can never know for sure. Not until the professor comes back with the results of our latest discussion.”

“Is that so?” Tsukishima drones, looking fairly bored, but also a bit restless.

“Yes.” Kageyama says, looking straight into his eyes.

Golden brown framed by black glasses. Not a hint of that restlessness in them. Interesting.

“ _Now, now, Kageyama. Don't go analysing people without their permission._ ” Akaashi adds quietly, claiming his attention easily with a slight touch of his hand to his under the table, when Tsukishima starts leaning forward just a bit.

 _Oh, right_ , he thinks and breathes out, blinking at Tsukishima once before turning his attention to a question Matsukawa seems to have posed but he didn't catch. He'll have to be careful here. Tsukishima doesn't seem the type to open up all too easily.

“ _What the hell..._ ” Tsukishima mutters quietly, before he can stop himself. Luckily, no one else seem to have heard him.

He has this rather uncomfortable feeling that Kageyama here just- nah. He's been way too jumpy lately. There's no way he could have read him with one look. Those things only happened on TV shows and in people's imagination.

Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of those blue eyes peeking directly into his soul.

Oh, great, now he's starting to be poetic.

He really needs sleep.

Damn case.

The rest of the morning and their shared intelligence pass without any surprises. Though that one theory does sound interesting, although Ushijima is strongly convinced that the guy is just a very good actor and nothing else.

Well, pray to the gods that he's right.

Though it would be a disappointment in a way.

“A disappointment?” Kageyama tilts his head a bit at him, his gaze nowhere as intense as it was the first time around and Tsukishima does wonder if he just imagined it all.

“In a way.” Tsukishima says, shifting into a more relaxed, open pose, encouraging further discussion on the topic.

“Cases like this are rare and it would be a let down if it end ups a really elaborate joke.”

Kageyama can't exactly disagree with that. But he'd still accept all of that being an elaborate joke than the actual truth.

“I can't say with certainty”, he begins, “but there might be something more to this than it's clear so far.”

“In what way?”

“There are too many unknown variables in his case. For now, it seems like he's a really good actor, as Ushijima-san says or that he has a case of a multiple personality disorder times three.”

“Is that even possible?” Tsukishima asks, extremely doubtful.

“Yes. Not common in this form, but as we are complex beings with a wide spectrum of feelings and particular ways of thinking, it sometimes happens that that spectrum gets broken here or there. Simple things are rarely broken as easily as complex.”

“So, you're suggesting that it's better to be simple?”

“Depends on the situation. But in this case, it's hard to put the broken pieces back together. At least until we find the starting point.”

“We've been informed about something like that. But may I remind you that on based on your department, that man may or may not be convicted.”

“I do believe it's your laws that made the situation so.”

There's an intense moment when they lock eyes again for a long enough moment. Then they each turn their attention to their drink before joining the general conversation again.

They part their ways around lunch time, each looking forward to a bit of free time before they have to get back to work.

 

_Maybe Yamaguchi wasn't all that wrong about him after all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the quick updates, folks, for the time being, see you around and happy readings.


	4. A whole new world

The latest idea of the psychology department seems to have hit a nail, as Hibarida informs them the next day.

“We may be onto something here.” The professor says, looking tired but satisfied. “You're free for the next few days until the police and forensics get back to us. Have some rest. Have some fun. You deserved it.”

“And please inform Kageyama-kun as well.” The man adds as Hanamaki and Akaashi head for the door.

“Where _is_ our accidental troublemaker any ways?” Hanamaki asks, once in the hallway with Akaashi pulling out his phone from the pocket.

“Library, he's got an assignment due tomorrow.” Akaashi says, frowning slight. “Why?”

“...wanna pester the law department?” Hanamaki chirps happily.

“You just want an excuse to go meet your boyfriend.” Akaashi states, typing on his phone.

“...one of the reasons, yes.”

“...dare I even ask what the other one is?”

“Better not.”

“...right.”

“So you coming or what?”

“Not until you spill the beans.”

“Come on, let me have this one.”

“If you're not sharing, then I'm not coming.”

“You are so stingy.”

“I admit I am.”

“Fine, be that way. Then I'm going by myself.” Hanamaki stick his tongue out before heading off.

_...and he calls Kageyama a kid..._

But Akaashi really has no time for his antics today. He's got other things planned.

Alas, those things will have to wait, for Hanamaki returns.

“...come on, come with me.” He asks, batting his eyelashes and giving Akaashi the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. “I need your help.”

“... _with what?_ ”

“Like you don't know.” The pink haired student says, rolling his eyes. “It's Kageyama's birthday soon. I was planning a little surprise and he's hanging out with you mostly so I need some advice.”

“...why do you need those from the Law department?”

“He's not exactly friends with tons of people.” Hanamaki says.

“And you think throwing a surprise party with a bunch of strangers is a good idea?”

“They don't have to be strangers by the time his birthday comes around.” He grins.

“...I don't know.” Akaashi says with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“...why not?”

“...look, I know you mean well but he's kinda going through something...”

“...oh.” The grin falters a bit. “...is he alright?”

“I have no clue. He's tougher to crack than a bag of diamonds.”

“I feel you.”

The both share a little laugh before Hanamaki sighs deeply.

“Well...” He begins. “I guess my idea will have to wait for a while. Be sure to tell me when I have the green light, though.”

“I will.”

“Thanks. Then I'll go pester the lawlies by myself.”

“Don't overdo it.”

“I'll try.”

* * *

 

“It seems your colleagues from the Psychology department have found something relevant to the case.” Professor Washijou says, tone flat and hot exactly happy with that notion. “If you want to know the details, go ask them, all I can say is that it might make our position difficult. Whether it will or not, we will see.”

“So if worse comes to worse, we should suggest to keep that man in the prison psychiatry?” Ushijima asks, not liking the idea himself.

“Yes.”

“We're still at the beginning here.” Tsukishima says, earning their attention. “This is a case where years and years have been wasted on incompetent doctors and holes in the system. There just might be something that could help nail this guy that's gotten lost somewhere along the way. Professor Hibarida didn't assemble his best students so they help release the guy.”

“I agree with Tsukishima here.” Matsukawa says, leaning in his seat. “I also suggest we do a bit our own digging lest the Psychology desk takes all the credit.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Washijou asks.

“We could look into similar cases or ask the officials dealing with him what they think. People working with that guy will be questioned and it wouldn't hurt to know where we stand.”

“We can see what his associates think, too.” Ushijima says. “There are at least two people known to have worked with them.”

“Yes, but if you want to do that, I'll have to inform Hibarida and you'll be working with them closely if you want to get involved to that degree.” Washijou says, looking at the notes Hibarida gave him among the rest of the paperwork handed to him. “Personally, I have nothing against it, but that approach takes time and of this matter isn't solved by the time your next exams start, you will have to make sure your academics don't fall behind.”

“Think about it, talk to Hibarida and his team and let me know by the end of next week. You're all dismissed.” The man says, turning his attention to the paperwork on his desk.

They all gather their things and exit the office.

“He really hates to lose, doesn't he?” Matsukawa states.

“I do, too.” Ushijima says.

“We all do.” Tsukishima complies.

“True that.” Matsukawa smiles. “About what I said, I have no objection working tighter with Hibarida's team. Though I must inform you that they're as competitive as we are on this, even if the objective is not the same.”

“What do you mean?” Ushijima asks.

“I mean Hanamaki loves being right, Akaashi is a tough one himself but the kid I don't know that well. Meaning, at least two of them will have us dance how they want us to.” Matsukawa elaborates, gaze casually landing on Tsukishima.

“If they find anything that will have this guy locked up for real, I have no objections to following their lead.” Ushijima states.

_Of course not, but you're not the issue here._

“Tsukishima-kun?”

“...I'll do my best."

_Fair enough._

“Is there anything else?” The youngest amongst them asks.

“No, I'll contact them.” Matsukawa says.

“Then I'll contact the DA's office and see if they can pass over the other files the mentioned at the last meeting.”

“Call if you need me.” Tsukishima says and walks away, leaving Matsukawa and Ushijima to tend to their own business.

He'll do his best.

_...As long as no one starts ordering him around._

He just didn't work well with people like that. But. This is a case. A challenging one at that. He's in the advanced group some people would kill to be in. He's got everything he needs to start out in his career practically handed on a silver platter here. If he has to rely on two, possibly three pains in the neck to get this done, well... Let's say he managed so far.

He'll just cross that bridge when he comes to it.

For now, there's a book he needs to return.

* * *

 

Doing assignments for classes was neat, if one could collect a few things like being excused from a part of the exam, but the amount of work and time it could consume made many people cringe and just deal with the exams in full. Not Kageyama Tobio, though.

Between the latest case, college work and the occasional volleyball practice in between, not counting the time he spends helping Akaashi-san and his friends out, he had time, the will and interest to write a few essays. It really wasn't much of a problem.

Sure, it'd be nice to hang out with people from time to time, but unfortunately, that option had done enough damage.

So why bother with something that doesn't work and not focus on something that does?

Granted, meeting Hinata, Yamaguchi, and through them Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san was something he never thought would happen, not with his luck any ways. He rarely saw Hinata outside volleyball practice since his college didn't have a training hall and he had to travel three times a week between campuses. Yamaguchi was the more sensible one between them and he saw him more often and they did talk here and there, depending on their schedules, but they weren't as close as to start hanging out beside the small talk between classes.

Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san were great, but he couldn't impose on them all the time. Kuroo-san... well...

He was nice, he tried to understand but also, other than the occasional hello, they had little interaction.

But even with all that, Kageyama was thankful for their existence. He knows he has a lot of issues he still has to cope with, but them just being there somewhere was a great help.

...speaking of which, it really wouldn't kill him if he returned the favour and met someone for coffee. Issues or no issues, he should really work on his social skills outside the work field.

So Hinata said he was going home for the weekend, Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san would make time to see him, Kuroo-san...yeah, he still wasn't comfortable enough with himself to meet the guy for coffee or something without Akaashi-san or Bokuto-san, Yamaguchi-

He really hadn't seen Yamaguchi in a while and he did mention last time that they should meet up sometime. Other than the hallways and the campus when passing each other between classes, that is.

“Yamaguchi speaking!” The freckled student named Yamaguchi Tadashi answers with a chirpy tone, obviously in a good mood, shoving the laptop away with his free hand. “What can I do for you, Kageyama-kun?”

“ _Afternoon, Yamaguchi-san. Sorry to call you all of a sudden, but would you be-uh, no-do you have time for coffee or something?_ ”

“Sure!” He chirps, getting off the chair and grabbing his keys while trying to locate his other sock. “I was taking a break, either way. Where are you?” _Seeking an excuse to get a way from the laptop and statistics would be more accurate, but who cares. Kageyama's call came just in the right time, who was he to deny the Universe?_

“ _The campus library._ ”

“Great, stay there, I'm on my way. See you in fifteen minutes!” Yamaguchi says, tying his shoes and wrapping himself up in his scarf and jacket.

_Well that was rather painless,_ Kageyama thinks as he pockets his phone.

“Here you go, Kageyama-kun.” Miya says as he brings over the books. “And here's my assignment from last year as a bonus. Might be of use to you for this particular theme.”

“Thank you, Miya-san.”

“I have no clue why you even bother with this so early in the year, but I guess you have your reasons.” The older student says, leaning his face against his palm. “Just make sure you take a break here or there.”

“Oh, I'm seeing a colleague later for coffee.” Kageyama says, packing the references into his backpack.

“Oh? You are?” Miya blinks at him, with a curious look. “Do tell.”

“There's nothing to tell. I just realised I've been neglecting people I shouldn't.”

“That's nice of you. But, say, did anyone get on your case?”

“What?”

“Did anyone bother you?”

“No, everything was fine. Why?”

“Nothing in particular.” Miya sighs, “just make sure you include Sakusa on that list of people you shouldn't be neglecting because it's my neck he'll go after when he returns.”

“Sakusa-senpai called?” Kageyama blinks at Miya and the older student pouts.

“Yes.”

“...why didn't he call me if he's so curious?” The younger student tilts his head.

_Because Sakusa Kiyoomi is the slyest little shit around but why you can't see it is another mystery I will never know the answer to,_ Miya thinks, annoyed. Really, that guy should keep him out of this.

“I really have no clue as to how that guy thinks, but he left a number for you.” Miya reaches for his phone and sends it to Kageyama's. “Whatever agreement you three have, please don't get me involved. I've enough of his schemes.”

“Schemes?”

“Nothing, Kageyama-kun, nothing.” Miya smiles. “But please don't hesitate to ask if you get stuck with your work.”

“I won't. Thank you, Miya-san.” He smiles before leaving the front desk and Miya to sulk.

_Oh, great, he gets the -san and Sakusa gets the senpai title, why is the world so unfair?_

Then again, maybe he should have teased him that much. Not that he can help it, he's got the most amusing responses and reactions when he does. Too bad Sakusa was around to see it.  _Oh, well..._

“Use that pen on that book and I'll have your ass flying out of here before you can blink.” Miya says, oh so sweetly, startling a student, who nods uneasily and uses a graphite pencil instead. The library assistant sighs.

_Kouhai's these days..._

 

Once out on the corridor again, Kageyama checks the time. Yamaguchi should be arriving any second now.

“Hey, you.” He hears someone call for him and turns around.

“You're Kageyama Tobio, right?”

* * *

 

“Thanks, Kentarou.” Yamaguchi grins wide as they arrive on the campus. “You're a life saver.”

“Don't mention it.” Kyoutani says.

Yamaguchi was halfway through the door when he bumped into one of his boyfriend's. Kyoutani Kentarou returned from a two week exchange program and decided to surprise Yamaguchi only to get a cry for help from him because the washing machine decided it was a good time to start leaking water and a panicked Yamaguchi on top of it being late for meeting a colleague. A phone call later, Yamaguchi was seated shotgun and Terushima, boyfriend number two, was left to fix the leak. Which he promised to look over last week, but whatever. That thing better be fixed by tonight.

“...is that your friend?” Kyoutani asks, nodding in the direction of Kageyama and some random person standing way too close.

The change in expression of Kageyama's face told Yamaguchi all he needed to know.

“Ne, Kentarou.” The taller blinks at Yamaguchi, tone awfully familiar.

“Would you please dispose of that annoying person over there?”

Kyoutani blinks at him.

“Of course.”

“Kageyama-kun!” Yamaguchi waves cheerfully as Kyoutani marches right at the two standing in the hall way, nodding at Kageyama in greetings and merely grabbing the guy by the collar before dragging him away.

“Sorry for the wait. I had a leak in my apartment and Kentarou is back as you see.” He smiles before his face gets serious. “Are you okay?”

“...yeah.” The other replies, rubbing at his neck. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.” The freckled student says, in a much more cheerful tone. “Do you mind if Kentarou joins us?” He asks as he sees his boyfriend return, one pest less on his hands.

“Not at all.” Kageyama smiles a bit and relief washes over Yamaguchi.

“Do you have classes later?”

“No, I'm done for the day.” _In more ways than one._

“The Monet or Valhalla?”

_Good question._

“I haven't been in the Valhalla for a good while.”

“Neither have I.”

“So where to?” Kyoutani asks, dusting off the freshly fallen snow off his shoulder.

“Your favourite.” Yamaguchi grins at him.

 

About ten minutes and one beer later, Kyoutani looks as done as Kageyama feels. Yamaguchi's outside taking a phone call.

“Are you kidding me?” He asks.

“Afraid not.” Kageyama says as he takes a sip.

“Damn it.”

“What?”

“Should have dumped him into the trash bin.”

Kageyama shakes his head lightly.

“Don't bother. I appreciate the help, but spare them no mind.”

“Still, I don't see what's their business popping up like that and asking such things. What the hell is wrong with them?” Kyoutani scowls, taking another sip.

He was allergic to busybodies like that. God knows Yamaguchi had dealt with enough of those a year or so back. He didn't want to tell him or Terushima, or even that childhood friend of his, but it got worse enough for him to end up at Akaashi's for a chat. Not that they minded, they were glad he decided to talk to someone about it – it just sucked that other people thought they had a say in someone's personal affairs.

“Didn't mean to pry, but Yamaguchi talks to us now about stuff and we kinda got wind of your situation. Yamaguchi really cares and I really hope you don't mind us two knowing as well.” Kyoutani scratches his cheek before looking Kageyama straight in the eyes. “If that guy ever talks to you again, don't hesitate to call.”

At that, Kageyama starts laughing and Yamaguchi find one laughing Kageyama and one really meek Kyoutani.

“What?” He smiles.

“You didn't tell him we know.” Kyoutani says, turning to Yamaguchi.

Whoops.

“..sorry, Kageyama-kun.” He says, as meek as Kyoutani.

Kageyama, on the other hand, forces himself to calm down a bit.

“No, no, I don't mind.” He says, putting his glass down so he doesn't spill it.

“It's just...no, thank you. Both of you.” He says, smile wide.

Kyoutani and Yamaguchi exchange looks, relieved.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Tsukishima gets a full report of Yamaguchi's day, starting from how he got up and made himself coffee in that moose mug.

“...are you drunk?” Tsukishima asks, brow arched in amusement because Yamaguchi's never drunk dialled him before, interrupting his washing machine troubles.

“No, just a bit tipsy.” Yamaguchi says, rolling around in his bed. “Any ways, so we get there and there's this random dude getting into Kageyama's space, what an asshole, and Kageyama's not easily moved, by anything, but then the jerk starts asking personal questions so I had Kentarou dispose of him-”

And that's when Tsukishima cracks, dropping his phone.

“...not funny, Tsukki.” He says but cracks as well and the two laugh for about a solid minute.

“Okay, and after that we go to Valhalla”, Yamaguchi continues as they both calm down, “and then Yuuji calls to inform me the washing machine is fixed and I get back and Kageyama's laughing and Kentarou looks embarrassed as hell and I was like, what's going on and crap I forgot I told them something about him and didn't tell him that and for a moment there I was like shit, I messed up, but apparently I have more luck than brains sometimes because he didn't mind at all.”

And that's where Tsukishima lost him for a moment.

“Told whom about what?” He asks, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, well, uh...”

_Aw, shit. Way to go, Yamaguchi. No wonder those two tended to take his phone away when he got tipsy, he talks too much. Oh, fuck it. Kageyama didn't mind him telling Kentarou and Yuuji and going by his reaction to finding out about his relationships and the fact that they have know each other their whole lives, Tsukki sure as hell won't make a fuss over it._

_But seriously, this is the last person he'll ever tell about Kageyama's thing without him knowing._

… _so so so sorry, Kageyama..._

“Yamaguchi-”

“Remember last year?” He asks, quietly, guilt eating up at him a bit.

“...yeah?”

“...well, you know how I almost ended up and well, Kageyama's situation was even worse than that before we met him. We talked about random stuff here and there after we bumped into each other and I told him about my situation and he told me about his. Thing is I was so messed up after hearing and rambled myself out in front of Yuuji and Kentarou because you know how they get when I'm distressed and they kept it between us so I know this sounds stupid, but I must ask you to keep it to yourself, too. I'm really pushing my luck here, I don't want to betray him and you're my best friend and to keep you out is kinda unfair since everyone else I know knows.” A bit late for that, though.

“Yamagu-”

“Kageyama-kun's ace and you won't believe the shit he's been through.” He sighs, completely missing Tsukishima's attempt to stop him, leaving Tsukishima completely confused on the other side of the line.

 

 _Ace?_ Tsukishima blinks.

 

_The fuck is that?_

 


	5. New leads

Tsukishima Kei has other things to think, possibly worry, about. Classes, the case, going places with Matsukawa and Ushijima when they called to get some work done. He really had no time think about anything other than that and maybe when to go home to see his folks.

_So why the hell is he staring at the screen at – what was it – 2 am? - and googling aces?_

Well, he has one tipsy Yamaguchi Tadashi and his own damn curiosity to blame. He really didn't want to think about it – he barely knew the person – but there he was, picking up words on the hallway whenever he happened to pass and someone say something.

He was considering calling Yamaguchi right now and kicking himself in the face for being so stupid and doing this at this ungodly hour. For one, it was _really none of his business_ and for the other, he didn't know what that _even meant._

Ace? As in a sports ace? Why would people give him a hard time over being a sports ace, what the heck? So it wasn't related to sports, obviously, because people don't give sport aces hell. What else could it be?

And at exactly 2:53 am on a Tuesday night, or Wednesday early morning to be exact, after two weeks of first hearing the word, he found it.

The magical word and it's meaning.

He could have just up and asked Yamaguchi in the mean time and saved himself the work, but yeah...

He liked to make his own life a bit complicated.

_Moving on._

After reading a few words of introduction, he had to take a break and try hard not to start laughing in the middle of the night.

_The heck did he just read?_

...you know what, he's going to sleep.

* * *

 

The guard nodded and went back to his work, leaving Matsukawa and Tsukishima to see themselves out.

Outside the prison psychiatry ward, Matsukawa sighs, deep.

Not exactly a waste of time, but this wasn't going to get them anywhere. The people they could talk to had nothing more to say than they already did. Nothing new popped up, regretfully. Nothing that could help them in this bizarre case.

Though, after careful examination of what they had, he too couldn't shake off the feeling that Ushijima was right about him being a damn good actor. Not that he doubted what Hanamaki could tell him, but he's also trusting his gut on this. What exactly was it that had him thinking so, he couldn't really put a finger on it. Not yet, that is, but they'll eventually get to that. There's just something off and judging by the face Tsukishima makes, he most likely think so, too.

“So, what do you say?” Matsukawa asks as they make their way back to the University.

“I don't know...” Tsukishima mutters, hands in pockets. “I feel like we're missing something here. It's not that they're not telling us, it's like we're asking the wrong questions.”

“Could be.”

“But what's the point? He's in jail either way.”

Unless there's another thing going on behind this, but trying to figure that out is as problematic as the person themself.

“That may be true, as you know mental cases get some privileges that other's don't and we don't want him to have those.”

True that, but as far as Tsukishima can see, there's not much they can do about it, save sit back and wait for the head doctors to work this out, but they're not, because they don't work that way.

“What was that about having some new leads?”

“They're trying to figure out a start point of all of this.” Matsukawa replies. “It can make a huge difference in cases like this.”

“Have you ever seen something like this?”

“No, first time. Usually it's jealousy and greed that do someone in, not their general mental state.”

The police did find something, in the end, as one of the locals remembered finding something in the woods but he thought nothing about it at the time – who would connect kids tying ribbons to branches an introduction into lunacy – but there was something odd with this one – instead of a classic ribbon, like all kids had, that one was a gauze tied differently to a root. The man showed them where he had found it, thinking it was someone hiding an injury and tossing a gauze aside, and the police and forensics dug the small area up – finding nothing much, just another piece of the same fabric a bit deeper.

The second group connected that to an object from the man's past and they were now in the process of trying to piece together the bigger picture.

And while they dug up the distant past in hopes to find a piece of his mind, Tsukishima, Matsukawa and Ushijima had other priorities. Namely, to see how he behaved while locked up with people that weren't doctors and the few associates he had. One walked into the station and told them everything they knew, asking to let it go and leave him in peace after this and the other one was nowhere to be found.

All in all, a classic silver-tongued wrap me around the finger psycho. In their book, although they had no doubts about the other group had a proper name for that.

“How do you even wrap people to that extent?” Tsukishima wonders out loud.

“They usually seek out people with a weaker state of mind, establish some form of dominance and there you have it – someone perfectly willing to lie to anyone to keep them out of trouble.”

“...were they not aware that they could have ended up dead themselves?”

“Trust me, you don't ask questions in that kind of relationship. But, yes, they were all extremely lucky as far as I'm concerned.”

“Let me guess, Hanamaki-san told you that.”

Matsukawa smiles.

“Exactly.”

Neat. Aside that one could dig up what's in your head at any given moment, Tsukishima supposed having a boyfriend dealing with those kind of people had it's up sides.

“...how do you two even work?” Tsukishima asks, without really paying attention to it, avoiding a puddle.

“We just clicked somewhere along the way.” Matsukawa answers. “Don't be fooled, that guy could not care less about some things and this case really grates on his nerves.”

“...and here I thought they were thrilled...” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

Matsukawa laughs at that.

“I don't know if you had any experience, but having someone with a bit of practical knowledge in this department can b a real life saver sometimes. I used to wake up after sleeping some three hours every night. Had so many things on my mind, I didn't now where to start labelling what caused me more stress. Talking with Hanamaki helped. Even if I refused to at first.”

Tsukishima said nothing at first and Matsukawa was fine with it. They might have been a team, but Tsukishima was only a first year who had the brains and attitude to fit with them easily. Hanamaki's rambling when he studied out loud seemed to have stuck with Matsukawa after a while, he could easily read him.

Tsukishima Kei didn't like talking about himself _. At all._

Not that he minded. Everyone had their reasons.

Still, throwing in a piece of his own mind didn't hurt. The kid gathered every bit of information like a sponge did water and he was sure some of the things they said stuck with him. If anything, he would always ask if something didn't make sense.

“I had a talk with Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima says, completely throwing Matsukawa of his track, but the younger doesn't notice. “It wasn't anything important, though...”

“Don't be silly.” The older student says, collecting himself. “There's no such thing as unimportant reasons – sometimes even the smallest of things can set people off.”

“...speaking from experience?”

“Yep.”

 

They continue their walk in a comfortable silence.

...so this kid needs time to warm up to someone, good to know.

“Thanks for accompanying me today, I know the weather is shitty and you probably had more important things to deal with.” Matsukawa says as they reach the main building of their department.

“Not at all. I was just looking for a constructive excuse to get away from my books.” Aww, he's so honest, too.

“I'll report back and see you around.”

“See you around.” Tsukishima says.

 

What he really should be doing is get back to review a chapter on the Roman law. Should be doing the key word here. Instead, he's back on that site he found last night, with a clearer mindset than he had at three in the morning.

He still doesn't know why he's even bothering, not like he cares, but this thing is like a car wreck – somehow impossible to look away from. It's a curiosity at best.

A confusing curiosity, he deduces some time after, having read the main article and the few types of this whole ace thing. Honestly, half these explanations sound like really elaborate explanations of why celibate is a great thing and by someone who has a lot of free time on their hands.

Because,

_Demisexual – sexual attraction only after a bond is formed_

Okay, so some people don't sleep around, big deal.

_Fraysexual – sexual attraction fades after meeting someone_

So they're not their type.

_Cupiosexual – wanting a sexual relationship but not experiencing sexual attraction_

Yeah, he's not even going to comment on that one, seriously.

_Graysexual – very rarely experiencing sexual attraction_

Low sex drive?

_Lithosexual – experiencing sexual attraction but not wanting it reciprocated_

Wait, isn't this celibate??

_Autochorissexual/Aegosexual – disconnection between oneself and the target of arousal_

What does that even mean???

_Placiosexual – wanting to do sexual things with someone but okay if not_

This the new term for those who get the word _no_ and not turn into a mass murderer for it?

_Abrosexual – orientation fluctuates between different orientations_

This one doesn't even make sense to him.

_Apothisexual – someone who identifies as asexual and is sex repulsed_

Yes, so, in all honesty, this is the only explanation that makes  _any_ sense to him.

_Note: Not to be confused with romantic attraction._

...right.

_But who even cares, for the love of-_

Yeah, forget this, time for the Roman law chapter. That leaves him less confused in life. Bottom line, some people like sex some don't end of story, why is that even an issue? It makes no sense whatsoever.

Then again, it seems everything not straight  _is_ an issue.

 

_...why is he still thinking about it?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ace and this is more or less my personal and other ace's experiences in a fic, for all those who wonder. Feel free to ask if in need of an advice.


	6. In wait

Friday arrived, thankfully, because Akaashi just about had enough of lectures and assignments. He was excused from extra projects given he helped out on the one professor Hibarida got from the government, but that didn't ease up on his schedule all that much.

Kageyama was more or less nowhere to be seen during the week and that worried him a bit. He couldn't exactly read his mood over texts. Which was one of the reasons he looked forward to Friday. They shared one lecture that one could attend no matter the year or department.

He spotted Kageyama down the lecture hall, second row on the right, third seat.

He looked absolutely charming, with those dark rings under his eyes, pale complexion and utter exhaustion radiating off him. That can't be good.

Kageyama didn't mention one word about assignments, meaning this was of personal nature.

“Good morning, class, please take your seats.” The professor begins right as they pass the doors, in a hurry, placing their things on the desk. “My apologies for being late.”

“We continue our lesson on feelings and today we are talking about selfless love or agape. Also known as the love of the soul, as the Greeks explained it. The closest to unconditional love, as it is also a type of love that one gives without expecting anything in return.”

Akaashi of course doesn't miss the way Kageyama stiffens slight as the professor talks and he can't help but frown. Now he knows something happened.

As for Kageyama, after dealing with his college requirement stuff, he found himself with a bit time to think. Which wasn't a good idea, as it turns out.

His last assignment was for a class similar to this one, only more detailed in some definitions, and after that encounter in the library and then talking to Yamaguchi and his boyfriend, things somehow took a wrong turn somewhere.

He knows it's useless, he's been over this state of mind before. Nowadays somewhat less, but you don't get better over night or in his case over a significantly longer span of time. He also knows he should just up and ignore the stupid comments and questions but ignoring them doesn't mean they don't' hurt and are any less rude at that.

So, yes, his last assignment revolved around unconditional love and now he sits in a lecture dealing with the love of the soul. Add a low sleep hour’s count thread for the week and he's pretty much down in the slumps, too tired to fight the living bubbling mud his thoughts tend to become.

_He made a mistake._

When he agreed to meet Akaashi-san. It made him think there was some hope for him regarding restoring some faith in humanity after that.

He really tried, Akaashi-san.

But, let's face it, crashing at his place one in a while was okay, but given his lack of a positive response, he was terrified of taking both Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san on their offer to spend some more time, they really didn't mind, he might get greedy.

He already felt it, the slight sting of envy at how their relationship worked just fine and then a bit of shame for that. There was no point in developing feelings like that. And then there was the case with Yamaguchi and his relationships. He had two.

Don't get him wrong, he was really truly happy for them all to have such a wonderful and healthy relationship, but at the same time, that doubt buried beneath layers of wonderful self-control that worked much better when he wasn't half dead (his own fault), would rise to the surface and it would be really painful to be anywhere near them and their positivity.

He didn't want to disappoint them – make them think they failed when he was the one who had a messed up head.

A part of him told him it was okay to spend some more time with them, he could trust them, but there was this other voice, louder, stronger that kept him at bay – he didn't want to intrude, be a burden to anyone.

 

 _Because, let's face it_ , he thinks, as the professor continues to explain the nature of agape, aside from the people he met here, who were really wonderful, he was so immensely lucky to have met them, _who else would put up with him?_

_Unconditional love?_

_He's hard headed, unrelenting and as smooth as sandpaper against glass shards. Why would anyone ever consider him precious?_

_Let's not forget this ace thing of his. He has no idea where or how, but somehow there is always someone asking brilliant questions. The last one, he should really write down. Isn't ace what you get from sleeping around too much?_

_Sweet mother of-_

_Okay, so there were Yamaguchi and Kyoutani to help him out but he doesn't need people constantly stepping in, he needs a break from all of this. He needs a break from himself. That would be great. Why can't he be bi or just...anything else? Better yet, why can't he just-_

 

“ _...this is ridiculous..._ ” He mutters softly, feeling like lead.

Akaashi catches it, ceasing his note taking. _Where was this coming from_ , he wonders, now really concerned, because rare are the times Kageyama Tobio looks so done with the world and really uncomfortable.

The end of the lecture can't come soon enough.

The last half an hour felt like a whole week, but then it's finally over and Akaashi is about to ask when Kageyama beats him to it and speaks first.

“I'm sorry, but I can't come over this weekend.” He says as the lecture hall empties.

Kageyama-kun?

“What's wrong?” He asks.

“I just...need some space, I'm sorry.” He says and leaves, feeling like he'll faint if he stays there any longer.

Akaashi wanted to tell him he didn't need to apologise but somehow he couldn't say it. He had a feeling it would have made things worse.

 

The second year student arrives home and lets the door fall shut with a sigh.

“Hey there.” Bokuto peeks from the living room with a bright smile, which falters a bit as he notices Akaashi’s alone.

“Where’s my favourite little troublemaker?” He asks.

“He’s not coming.”

“Why?”

“He needs some space.”

“Space? He said that?”

“Yes.”

“…didn’t you say that it would be a good thing in his case? That it would be a sign that he’s accepting himself?” Bokuto asks, confused by how dejected Akaashi looks – or how dejected he allows himself to look.

Unless…

“To think I’d see the day…” Bokuto practically hoots at the thought.

“What?” Akaashi blinks, confused.

“You are so used to being able to help people out with their issues and troubles but it’s different with him.” The mechanic says.

“You like him. You don’t want to guide him to solve the problem like you did with everyone else, you want to solve it for him. He got that and he knows it won’t work that way. You made a mistake.”

“…did I just offend you?” Bokuto asks as Akaashi merely blinks at him.

“No."

_He offended him._

“You are so cute when you’re in the wrong but don’t want to admit it.” 

Akaashi shoots him a look.

“Someday, I will find a degree with your name on it and then you’ll be explaining things.” He mutters, clearly pissed. 

“I don’t have a degree, Akaashi.” Bokuto laughs and walks over to him to wrap his arms around him and placing a small kiss on his temple. “I just pay too much attention to you than it’s probably considered healthy.”

_Offended Akaashi is cute but can be also really deadly._

“What about Sakusa?”

“What about him?”

“Could he be of help here? I know how sensitive you get around Kageyama-kun but if he’s keeping his distance, and he gets into a mood, I know you’re going to lose sleep about it.”

“Loyal puppy love is currently out of the country.”

“…Tsukishima?”

“Tsukishima?”

“He asked about him once.” Bokuto shrugs.

“Once?”

“You and I both know he never asks about anyone. Ever. Under no circumstances whatsoever. Maybe he could help?”

At that, the younger of the two steps half a step back to stare at the mechanic.

“Kageyama has a lot of demons to fight and I’m not even sure Tsukishima knows about that sort of thing and you think they could work? Two complete strangers? Your enthusiasm amazes me, Bokuto-san."

“Ouch.”

“But you might not be wrong here, maybe Kageyama-kun really does need some space.” He adds after giving it a few moments to sit.

“He’s been dealing with this mostly by himself, it’s not that surprising if he needs to step back a bit. We can be pretty overwhelming. At least I know I can.” Bokuto says.

“You’re right about that.”

“…that was really mean, you know.”

Akaashi tip toes and pecks his cheek.

“I know.” He smiles and proceeds to the living room.

 

_And he calls that Hanamaki childish…_


	7. To work

“Please don't tell me you're still reading that?” Hanamaki drones out, looking tired as hell and feeling even more exhausted as he looks at Kageyama so into the file.

“There's something bugging me.” Kageyama says, not looking up from the text. “The one who told the police about the bandage in the woods...”

Over the few days, a few new informations popped up. One of them being a witness with a few bits of the past returning to his memory. The man himself is a low profile family oriented 53 year old retiree living alone. Well respected among his neighbours although not in touch with his son and grandchildren. Previous job included low stress levels, no records, no nothing. As regular as they come. Helps out with the community.

“Yeah?” Hanamaki twirls a pencil between his fingers as he leans back in his seat.

“...doesn't it sound odd to you?”

“What exactly?”

“...I don't know, but there's something odd.” The younger student muses, frowning at the files.

“Kid, you're gonna go nuts over this.” Hanamaki huffs, closing his own copy and shoving it away. “You need a break.”

“But-”

“No but's. Akaashi left you in my care today, so-”

“I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Hanamaki-san.” Kageyama brushes him off lightly as he turns the page.

“Oh, a bit evil today, are you?” Hanamaki grins, winking. “Fine, let me call up Issei for you and you two can check up the funny business while I get some sandwiches or a bento. How's that sound?” He asks as he grabs his phone from the desk, tying at it.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Here are my notes.” He reaches for the mess of papers in his bag before handing it over to Kageyama. “I'll be back in half an hour or so. Expect a text message.”

“So much for you not being interested...” Kageyama smirks as he skims over the notes.

“Yeah, as you can see I like to talk.” He winks at Kageyama as he puts on his coat. “But seriously, I'd like to take that nut case of my schedule as soon as possible. I'm too young for this.”

“What's you being young have to do with this case?”

“We could lose a whole year on this easily. There are a lot of things that could go wrong in way too many ways and God forbid someone or something leaks to the media. We don't need that. And your intuition says there's something odd about a half unrelated party. I guess that will need some looking into as well.”

_Ugh, why did he ever agree to this? Oh, yeah, he missed a few classes of Hibarida's too many. But seriously, he may have been slacking off, but this is just evil._

“See what I mean?” He sighs, theatrically.

“Yes, I get it.” Kageyama smiles.

“Oh, would you look at that.” Hanamaki glances at the text he received. “Issei's gonna be here in ten minutes. Mind if he brings some company over?”

“No.” Kageyama says, already half into Hanamaki's notes. He never tires of that, does he?

“Okay. Have fun and before I forget, do you want a sandwich or a bento?”

“Bento, please?”

“With what?”

“Surprise me.”

“Will do. See you soon.”

“See you.” Kageyama waves, marking a line.

Okay, back to the...what did he mark just now? Whoops, wrong line.

…maybe he'll take a ten minute break, too. From the feel of it, his butt fell asleep. How and when did he get buried in these papers, any way? Oh, right. Well, never mind. A quick stretch of his legs wouldn't hurt.

_To the vending machine._

 

Outside the very familiar building, someone is having a shitty start of the day.

“Remind me why am I here again?” Tsukishima asks, not too happy to be stuck in the campus on a Saturday morning.

“Case.”

“...right.”

“Besides, we'll have some company today so you won't have to look at my face all day.” Matsukawa says.

“Since when did you turn into a comedian?” Tsukishima smirks.

“Since you smirk at stupid jokes.”

“Fine, have this one.”

“Why thank you.”Matsukawa smiles politely.

“You and Hanamaki a thing?” Tsukishima asks as they walk up the stairs, making sure he doesn't slip on the stairs.

“Sharp, aren't you?”

“You might be a bit obvious.”

“Dear me.”

“Don't play dumb.”

“I'm not saying anything without my attorney.”

“...he calls you _hubby_ when he thinks no one is listening.” Tsukishima begins listing.

“No comment.”

“You have him on speed dial with a heart next to his name.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“He sat in your lap the last time we were in Monet.”

“Circumstantial at best.”

“Want me to tell him this to confirm?”

“Yeah, we're dating.”

“Nailed it.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself, first year.” Matsukawa smiles, ruffling Tsukishima's hair. Because Tsukishima absolutely adores it. One could easily tell by the murderous glare he sent Matsukawa's way. “You just might display that mind of yours some time soon. Kageyama's here, too.”

Tsukishima almost misses a step.

_...he is?_

 

Wait, why is he hesitating? Not like they're close or anything. Or that he cares particularly about someone he barely exchanged a few words with in a café.

... _maybe because someone who will not be named here – Yamaguchi – told him things he's still very convinced he never needed to know in the first place and that Tsukishima is still not sure what to think of all that in the first place._

He tried ignoring it, but so far no luck. Every time some word sounds remotely connected to this newfound... _thing_...his ears seem to pick up involuntarily and frankly, it's getting stupid.

_For fuck's sake, Yamaguchi Tadashi, why did you have to mention that?_

Knowing something so private about a stranger is something Tsukishima could have gone a whole life without – if he's not in the middle of a case and he has to know some things.

_...this feels so wrong._

 

If Tsukishima suddenly fell really silent, Matsukawa didn't point it out.

 

_ But he did make it his business to find out more when they both came across the man in the corridor sipping on a pack of milk and Tsukishima looked somewhat uncomfortable. _

 


	8. Building bridges

Matsukawa Issei, though a young man in his studies, had seen a few things in life but to think he'd see the day Tsukishima Kei would actually glance at someone when the other wasn't looking was...well, he couldn't exactly remember what the word was.

It was _that_ mind-blowing to witness.

Not that Matsukawa would jump to any conclusions, no, far from it. He had more sense than that.

Although it took him two calls and one hand wave of Kageyama's to get his attention.

“Matsukawa-san?” Kageyama tries and it snaps both of them back to reality. “Do you need a break?”

 _God no_ , Tsukishima thinks, but Matsukawa never disappoints.

Said Matsukawa smiles politely – meaning Tsukishima would very much like to face palm but refrains from doing so.

“Thank you, Kageyama-kun, I could use one.” He says.

 _Like fuck you could_ , Tsukishima thinks, glaring at him.

They've barely been here twenty minutes. No breaks for you.

_Of course, saying that out loud could provoke some smart ass comments and suspicions and Tsukishima really doesn't need those at the moment._

“If you don't mind”, _yes, he really does_ , “I'm going to check up on Makki and see if he needs help.” Matsukawa stands up, grabbing his coat.

“I'll be right back.”

 

_Like hell he will._

 

What he's playing at, Tsukishima doesn't know, but playing he is. Though, Matsukawa and his underhanded schemes are not the issue here, something else it.

And again, it really shouldn't be. Not like he cares.

Not like he  _should even_ care.

But apparently he does.

_What to do?_

_How not to feel awkward?_

The answer?

Bury yourself in work and think about the words making up the sentence you've read about fifteen times in a row but still don't know what it said.

That's it.

Concentrate on work. The sooner you've done reading it, the sooner you can get away from it.

The plan is genius, if he might conclude that for himself, but tell that to his brain that refuses to listen to reason and have him focus on the student successfully doing what he should be doing.

“May I help you with something?” He hears Kageyama ask, but not look up from the papers in his lap.

_Shit._

_Come on brain, work._

“Nothing.” He replies and it comes out a lot harsher that he intended.

“I just can't seem to focus today.” He adds in a softer tone, or at least he hopes it comes out as such.

“If you need coffee, I can ask Makki-san to get you one before he gets back?” Kageyama offers, not looking too offended by his earlier outburst.

“No, it's fine.”

“Suit yourself.”

And with that, Tsukishima can now actually focus on the task at hand.

That is, until Kageyama speaks up again.

“Does the latest report look suspicious to you?” He asks, moving the papers from his lap on the desk, leaning a bit forward as he holds out the written statement. Tsukishima takes it and reads it.

“Why would it be suspicious?” He asks. Looks fine to him.

“I have no idea.”

_The look Tsukishima gives him is priceless._

“It's a statement from a witness that remembered something he'd forgotten a long time ago because he didn't find it relevant at the time.” Tsukishima says, not really getting what the psychology student was getting at.

“Yes. It doesn't sound odd to you?” Kageyama blinks at him, tilting his head in thought.

What the...

“No.” Tsukishima says.

...okay, forget the ace thing, his complete mindset seems to be on some other frequency.

He did, however, read the statement one more time.

It still looked okay.

Kageyama didn't looked convinced as he gave it back. He put it aside and started moving stacks of files and other documents out of the way, completely ignoring Tsukishima as he did.

_...were they all like this?_

_He sure hoped not._

And then a stack tilts dangerously on one side, threatening to fall on Kageyama's head as he crouches to get to a file on the floor.

“...what are you looking for?” He can't help to ask as he all but jumps from his seat to grab hold of the stack before it _does_ land on his head.

“A clue as to why that statement sounds odd.” Kageyama replies, absolutely oblivious to the danger hanging above his head. Quite literally at that.

“What could possibly be odd about that statement?” Tsukishima tires again because as far as he's concerned, the only thing that should be considered odd is him.

Kageyama, for his part, remains silent on that one, again ignoring him as he opens up a file and starts reading through it, making Tsukishima heavily debate on whether to let the stack of files go. Unfortunately, as tempting as it did sound, this weirdo knew Akaashi and he wasn't the type of person he'd like to mess with.

So he didn't.

He tilted the pile on the other side and divided it into two smaller ones as  _his majesty_ busied himself with his ideas.

_Good grief._

He should have stayed in bed today. To hell with everything.

 

Fashionably late but with a promised lunch and a big cup of coffee for a certain law student, Hanamaki and Matsukawa arrive and they all get into a discussion over lunch. Hanamaki made a mental note to ask Issei what his careful observation of the two kouhai's meant, but for the time being, it was fun to watch Tsukishima's involuntary expressions each time Kageyama displayed one of his many ideas.

It was amusing, for a good part of the two hours they spent going over everything so far after lunch was over. Their colleagues should be pleased with some of the drawn conclusions.

Any more than that would be beating a dead horse. Kageyama couldn't exactly pin point what was so odd about the whole thing, but that didn't stop him from still being convinced that it was. Even after they parted ways, he kept turning it over in his head.

 

_Also, Tsukishima._

He seemed fine at the Monet, but today he was acting rather stiff.

He did say his focus was off, but caffeine didn't have much to do with it. He didn't seem like he needed sleep, more like something bothering him.

Kageyama had a strong feeling that he might know what it was, but since Tsukishima did have the decency to quit staring at him, he didn't feel the need to start barking. Not that he could be a hundred percent sure, but he was rarely off with that.

...still, it was decent of Tsukishima not to start asking questions.

In itself, it was a load of Kageyama's shoulders and...

...kind of a disappointment, as well.

Say he did know – apparently, that's the newest rage, considering the amount of people popping up with questions and whatnot, though thankfully in decline – on one hand, it's tremendously liberating not to have to deal with dumb questions, but on the other... if Tsukishima knows and his reaction is to stare and act stiff...it's kind of...well...not...

_...where was he even going with this thought?_

Who's to say he was even right with this assumption? It could be a million reasons why Tsukishima wasn't comfortable today. Kageyama should really stop thinking about that – it's going to drive him nuts. Not like that's the only reason someone would be uncomfortable with his presence.

Which sets off another wave of disappointment.

He stops walking, halfway to his home.

_Ah, so that's what it was_ , he thinks, standing in the middle of the street.

Disappointment.

_But with what, exactly?_

 

Another mystery to deal with. For the remainder of his walk home, he can't figure that one out, either.

He's about two steps away from the door to his apartment when he changes his mind about going home. He didn't feel like spending the evening there. His thoughts would only come crashing on him again.

But what other choice did he have?

A choice is exactly what he _did_ have. It just required a long fight with himself over whether to call or not.

The lonely sight of the dark corridor leading to his door shrouded in the dark decided it for him.

The other door, not at all gloomy looking as his appeared to be, swung open at the faintest touch of his fingers to the bell.

Akaashi let him in, with Bokuto happily greeting him from the living room where he sat in front of the TV with a movie paused. He may have missed the joke going on between them but the sight of Bokuto getting up from the sofa to fetch a towel for Kageyama and Akaashi asking if he was hungry did make him feel a little bit at ease.

The panic building up in him subsided a bit as they both made sure he was comfy on the couch with them, resuming their movie.

He did feel guilty for ruining their plans, but...

...hearing them talk quietly, no doubt commenting on the scene, he couldn't help but feel...

 

_...welcome._

 


	9. The odd thing

“We'll be having an interview with the suspect in a few days.” Hibarida says, earning everyone's attention.

“Will you be asking him about the newest piece of evidence?” Kageyama asks.

“Amongst some other things.” The man says, eyes trained on Kageyama. “Why ask?”

“I think we need to talk to the witness, too.”

“...why?”

“I'm curious. For someone who couldn't remember much after so long, his memory seemed really sharp regarding some details.”

“Interesting point of view but you know very well that can happen. Anyone else?”

Hanamaki and Akaashi shook their heads.

“Then I have something for you to think about. All those willing to participate in the interview, please sign up by Tuesday.”

Hanamaki's the first to react.

“Didn't you say that's out of our league?” The older student asks.

“Dealing with that person one on one is, for many, but I think this is also perhaps a once in a lifetime opportunity. You will be there, observing, but that is all you will be doing.” Hibarida explains. “I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but you're under a non-disclosure agreement here as well as I am.”

“We're stuck.” He states, looking tired all of a sudden.

“With what we have, there isn't much to go by. The subject closed in on himself at some point during the last interview. All in all, if the DA's office gets to put him back into the ward, they will be really happy.”

“What do you mean, _if_?” Akaashi asks. “Professor?”

“Means someone made one big mistake that might cost us a lot. Both us and the DA and everyone involved in this.” Hibarida rubs his eyes.

“I am most unhappy with the latest turns of the table. Kageyama-kun.”

“Yes, sir?”

“...this suspicion of yours, does it have any grounds?”

“...something doesn't sit right about this whole thing.” The youngest of them says.

“...that's a good intuition you have there. Fine. Here's how this will go. Anyone with bright ideas, you know where to find me. For now, that is all.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm listening.” Hanamaki says as they sit at the Monet.

“What?” Kageyama blinks at him, confused.

“Kid, if there is one thing I have learned in this short time about you, it's that you have a very good intuition. Now spill.”

“But-”

“We don't have time for modesty, Kageyama.” Hanamaki says, grin a bit on the grim side. “Trust me, when Hibarida appears and tells us what he told us, time has run out yesterday and by the looks of, that yesterday was three months ago.”

Akaashi merely nods slightly. Hanamaki wasn't wrong.

“There is far more to this case than we've been told.” Akaashi adds his two cents in. “We have very desperate people on our hands because they wouldn't have let a couple of runts like us anywhere near it otherwise.”

“What's the first thing that came to your mind here?” Hanamaki asks Kageyama. “Never mind Hibarida's comments, he's a very busy man even if he doesn't like to admit it.”

“...that he was a decoy.” Out of all of those idea they were throwing, that one stuck to him like glue. Why though?

“Okay. Say he is. For whom? Why? What could he possibly gain from that?”

“...wait, Hanamaki.” Akaashi interrupts. “We can't just start over from scratch without a clue. We don't have time for that.”

“We don't have time for anything, to be honest.”

“That we don't. But what if we could get our hands on other things?”

“...what kind of things?”

“The things we aren't told about.” Akaashi elaborates, falling silent as their orders arrive.

“I'm pretty sure Hibarida-sensei is curious as to where exactly we came up for a few of those ideas but I hardly think he suspects Kageyama-kun here for lip reading.”

“...you suggesting we try a different approach?”

“Weren't we given green lights for Machiavelli day one?”

“Wow, Akaashi, you are such a bad boy.”

“Hush.”

“...is professor Hibarida's office locked?” Kageyama asks.

The two turn their attention to him.

“Why?”

“This case doesn't add up because we're obviously lacking something. Professor might have the missing piece. Or at least a lead.” Kageyama says. “Think about it. There's no way someone didn't think of ritual suicides or whatever for the past fifteen plus years. And now they find...a gauze? Tied to a root? And that because someone remembered?”

Oh. So that's what it was. That was odd.

“Kageyama's right, Hanamaki.” Akaashi says. “A gauze between ribbons would have stuck out. Especially then.”

“True...how do you find nothing for so long and then have a major break through by some brat's words?” Hanamaki narrows his eyes.

If there's one thing he can't stand, that's being made a fool.

That, and extra assignments he does and then is told they weren't obligatory.

“Say, Akaashi.” He begins. “What did teach say? If we need him, we know where to find him?”

“I'd say he's at the faculty room right about now.” The second year says, looking up at the clock. “He should be leaving for a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

“Aren't you very aware of our teacher's schedule...”

“It's not that hard when you have someone as organised as our professor.” Akaashi shrugs, nonchalant.

“Well, then. Shall we provide some extra materials for you?” Hanamaki turns to Kageyama with a bright grin.

 

* * *

 

“ _Why are you breaking into your own professors office??_ ” Ushijima asks, scandalised.

“ _Why the hell did you have to call them?_ ” Akaashi asks, done with life.

“Hey, if we get caught, might as well have the best on our side.” Hanamaki says, concentrating on picking the lock.

“I'm flattered, Makki, but being here with you and committing crime is defeating our purpose.” Matsukawa says, holding out the materials needed to pick it.

“Makki-san, please concentrate, you're going to break something.” Kageyama says, glancing at the corridor.

Tsukishima merely put his headphones on, deciding to not be present there.

“Ha! Got it.” Hanamaki beams as the door knob turns.

“Glad to see your studies paid off.” Matsukawa smirks.

“You don't know the half of it.” The third year winks. “Kid. Get over here and pick what you need.”

Ushijima took over guarding the hallway with Tsukishima as the four of them entered Hibarida's office.

“So who's got a decent phone camera?” Hanamaki asks.

“Why would you take pictures when you can copy what you need?” Akaashi sighs.

“Do you see how old this copy machine is? It's going to make a ruckus.”

“Actually, it won't. I have one just like that at home.” Ushijima pops in, giving the copy machine a look-over. “It's surprisingly silent.”

He opens a drawer in the machine.

“We might be missing paper in here, though.” He states.

“There's a stack on the shelf above your head.” Tsukishima says as he walks into the office.

“Hey, who's guarding the hallway?” Hanamaki pouts.

“The guard passed, there's no one going to be here for the next hour.” Tsukishima states as he reaches for the papers. “Ushijima-san, could you open up one of those packets behind the door from the last row?”

The law student nods and goes to do just that.

“It may be a bit pointless but professor Hibarida's going to notice papers missing from the shelf earlier than a packet from behind the doors.” The blond student states as everyone looks at him.

“Oi, kid, how's it going?” Hanamaki asks.

“...I'm going to need all of these.” The youngest amongst them frowns, handing over three thick files to Ushijima.

“Great.” Matsukawa knits his brows. “How long will that take?”

“Some fifteen minutes. Give or take.” Ushijima says.

“I'd rather take.” Hanamaki pouts.

“Then we better start copying it then.” Akaashi mutters.

“When is teach due to show up?”

“Some half an hour. Give or take.”

“I'll give him another month if need be.” Hanamaki peeks through the blinds out on the street.

“Wait. Is that a copy or a copy-print machine?” He asks as Ushijima feeds the machine the first file.

“Uh, copy-print?” The student blinks at him, confused.

_Just their luck._

“Don't show that you're in a hurry. Or fear.” Hanamaki states, earning himself a few looks, but ignores them as he continues his lookout on the street.

“Did I hear footsteps just now?” Tsukishima asks, ears sharp.

Everyone ceases their movement, listening intently.

True to his words, there are footsteps echoing in the hallway.

 

“Is that-”

“The guard.” Tsukishima says, motioning to Akaashi to close the doors. The second year moves silently, thankful for the old-fashioned blinds on the glass, turning the lock from the inside as silently as he could. It made a soft click upon being turned and the footsteps ceased.

 

_Fuck._

 

Akaashi let go of the knob just in time to see it turn slowly, holding his breath while watching it make a half turn and then-

_-nothing._

 

_The doors were completely locked._

 

“ _...Damn these old buildings..._ ” He hears coming from the other side of the door. “ _...keep hearing things...just not good for my nerves..._ ”

 

There was a collective mass suppression of violent laughter as the footsteps faded. Needless to say, Hanamaki got the worst of it.

“Damn these guards and cutting on their routes.” Akaashi mutters, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, I'm so writing a complaint.” Hanamaki says.

“Please leave out that you were breaking into Hibarida's office with us and the guard almost caught you...” Matsukawa says.

“...you're no fun.”

“Wait, Ushijima-san.” Kageyama says as he was about to put in the second file in the copy drawer. “I'll need this one instead of those two...”

“Well hurry it up, guys, because the guard is not the only one cutting into their schedule.” Hanamaki adds, dropping the act. “Oh, crap, Washijou's with him.”

The word Washijou must have been magic or something, because the moment he uttered it, Ushijima had the second file copied times two, all copies neatly packed into his bag, with Tsukishima and Matsukawa making sure everything was the way it had been when they stepped in and not a dust of speck out of place as they all grabbed one of the Psychology students and dragged them out of the office into the nearest supply closet.

And just in time, too.

“Honestly, Hibarida, you of all people to forget something, are you getting senile or what?” Washijou muttered, not the least bit pleased.

“Yes, yes, my bad.” Hibarida sighs, not really offended as he gets his keys out. “How the DA and his office?”

“On fire, as usual.” The older man mutters. “Did you find it?”

“It's here. Told you I didn't lose it.”

“Good for you, now move it or we'll be late.”

“Good grief, Washijou-san, relax a little before you burn out.”

“I went past that stage some 35 years ago.”

“ _Did he really?_ ” Hanamaki whispers, curious.

There's a rough jab into his ribs and a low shushing sound. Six people in the nearest supply closet is just about what the closet can take. The shelves in the back dug into Ushijima's back, with Akaashi and Matsukawa pressed against him. Hanamaki was squeezed somehow in between them, leaving Kageyama and Tsukishima to hold onto the door so it doesn't fly open.

Or, rather, Tsukishima is holding the door, pressed between Kageyama's front with him holding the files close to his chest and Hanamaki's back.

Not exactly how he pictured this when Matsukawa asked them to join in on some information hunt. Who knew he'd ever part-take in breaking into a college professor's office? In the middle of the day? With his senpai and students from the other department?

“Hear anything?” Someone asks, voice muffled after a few minutes.

“I think I heard the doors just now.” Tsukishima says, concentrating on any noise that might be coming from outside.

“The hallway should be clear.” He announces.

“Wanna take the risk?” Matsukawa asks.

“Please.” That might have even been Ushijima, seeing how he was slowly turning blue from the pressure from both sides. Having height wasn't idea when it served to have your lungs pressed just right.

“Brace yourself.” Tsukishima informs Kageyama just before he lets the door knob go and the doors suddenly fly open.

Kageyama stumbles backwards a bit, but Tsukishima has him and they both move aside to let their senpai out.

The first thing Ushijima does is get much needed air into his lungs, along with Akaashi.

“You okay there?” Hanamaki asks.

“Fine.” Akaashi rasps.

“God, I hope those papers are worth this hassle.” Ushijima mutters. “Why were we breaking in Hibarida's office in the first place?”

“Because this kid here has a hunch.” Hanamaki beams, patting Kageyama's head. “And besides, you also noticed they were giving us half the info needed so don't play innocent.”

“So what do those files say?” Tsukishima asks.

“That our subject is basically too unstable to do more than switch between his three personalities.” Kageyama says as he flips through the file.

“What?” The law students turn to him.

“I think he's a decoy. Or at least the one doing the time for a crime he might have never committed.”

“Meaning?” Tsukishima narrows his eyes.

“From the day he's been caught, his state of mind has been deteriorating. The reason he's been refusing to talk is that he's too lost in the maze of his mind to remember what he's been told to do.”

“By whom?” Ushijima asks.

“...I guess I'll have to sign up to the interview to find out.” Kageyama says, earning himself a few doubtful looks.

“But if he's lost in his own head, how do you possibly hope to get to him?”

“Oh, _I_ won't be the one.” He says, taking out a piece of paper with questions written down. “The ones in charge of the interview will.”

“Did you seriously nick Hibarida's worksheet?” Akaashi smirks.

“Borrowed.” Kageyama replies, getting a pen out of his pocket.

“Remember how we were told that there are key words to trigger some memories?” He asks.

“Yes?”

“Well, somewhere along the way, they let the useful information slip. The one he never mentioned again. Possibly because there is too much involved and he can't deal with it. Not without something or someone to hold onto. Remember that ring idea?”

“Yup.”

“They have records of him being married, the same records tie him back to a person living in the town he never spoke of again and that's where the trail ends. People dealing with him dismissed it as irrelevant at the time and no one focused on it ever since. Then we have a period where another name was used, murders were committed, but all in range of the home-town.”

“Incidentally, the ones we spoke to had nothing relevant to say.” Matsukawa adds.

“Out of these, how many did you talk to?” Kageyama asks, holding up a list of people associated to the subject.

“Barely one.” Tsukishima says.

“They are a prison guard.” Matsukawa says.

“Let me see that list.” Ushijima says, taking it as Kageyama hands it over. “They're more or less all untraceable these days.”

“Hold on.” Hanamaki mutters. “We can't be possibly looking into just one man with this scale of things.”

“He had to at least have one helper during the years, there is no way he could have done this all by himself – three personalities or none.”

"Say he did. But how are they're _all_ missing now?"

"When is the interview?"

“Sometime next week.”

“Thursday at nine in the morning.” Ushijima says.

“...say we make a quick trip before then?”

“To his home town?”

“Yes.”

“Won't that be suspicious? All of us going?”

“Not necessarily. We don't all have to go.”

 

“ _Then who?”_


	10. Pride and burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or how Ushijima was sure something significant happened but didn't know exactly what it was.

“Say, don't you think this is all a bit too suspicious?” Hanamaki voices himself as he, Matsukawa and Akaashi lounge sprawled all over the spare room of Bokuto's and Kuroo's hangar as the duo works on Hanamaki's vehicle. They established a sort of think room there, hiding all their materials among some copies of the mechanic's old accounting's.

Currently on a mental break from all of the materials lying scattered across the floor. To think he had the nerve to complain about Bokuto's messy habits. They had little time to spare, or a little more, since the interview was rescheduled for a later date to be announced. Still, digging around on your own for two days did result in some minor things to go over.

“Our professors, the case or all of that together?” Matsukawa asks, raising a brow as he watches the fan spin around and paying half attention to the soft murmur coming from the other side of the doors where Bokuto was fussing over something on the motorcycle of his boyfriend.

“Yes.” Hanamaki says, throwing a stack of papers over his head, before slipping on the leather couch into a more comfortable position.

“You don't just hand over a case such as this over to a bunch of college students. Or, in our case, six people and let them roam around in the dark.”

“...unless your professor knows exactly what kind of person you are and this is all a well thought out plan.” Akaashi finally speaks from his spot, also staring at the ceiling, surrounded by papers. It's a lovely sight.

“Think about it. Kageyama is observant and stubborn, you're a nightmare and also stubborn and I'm vicious when people go behind my back.” He tilts his head as if that just occurred to him. “There is no way in hell any one of us would let something go if it doesn't sit with us well. Kageyama was the first to start. Being a college professor has its perks but also limitations.”

“Meaning, he can't exactly pull whatever he wants here.” Hanamaki complies.

“We have way more leverage than they do.” Matsukawa smirks.

“I would even go so far as to say they expect us to.” Akaashi snorts before turning his head to Hanamaki. “Any news from our favourite little troublemaker?”

“Oh, so that's also his nickname?” Hanamaki nearly beams. “Sadly, no.”

“Was that a good idea?” Matsukawa asks. “Sending him, Ushijima and Tsukishima there?”

“I don't know about your buddies, but I know Kageyama will see his idea through. Even if it means going through that shit all by himself.”

“I think I should have mentioned that Tsukishima has issues with people ordering him around.” Matsukawa casually adds as he eyes the file in his hand with a reserved expression.

Hanamaki barks out a laugh, with Akaashi following suit, in a much softer tone.

“Then he and your Tsukishima should get along just fine.”

Matsukawa has a hard time keeping his face straight.

“My, Ushijima's in for a trip.”

Speaking of whom, the law student was at a serious loss of what to think of the two bickering back and forth ever since they met up in the library and that was two days ago. Now, they're sitting opposite each other, throwing ideas and connecting dots at a speed Ushijima has to concentrate very hard to keep up with.

“That makes _no sense_ whatsoever.” Tsukishima states, brow raised, stunned almost speechless after the last connection.

Kageyama is undeterred.

“That's precisely why it does.”

Ushijima is at the conclusion that a honourable surrender is better than sitting there lost in translation.

“I'm sorry, you lost me there.”

Two days ago, he and Tsukishima found Kageyama in the library, talking to the student working there, Miya something, who didn't look so good when Kageyama mentioned something but seemed to comply to his request nonetheless. Ushijima believes he heard something along the lines of “ _Sakusa will kill me_ ” but he can't be very sure since the kid just smiled brightly at Miya and went on his merry way.

They started working on the case, but to Ushijima immense surprise, both Kageyama and Tsukishima went down the lane of shooting witty half insults at each other, explaining whatever it was that the other didn't get in their department, until Tsukishima mentioned something and that's when things got personal.

 

“The hell do you even know?” Tsukishima made the mistake to ask at one point with Ushijima staring at them speechless from his seat, research materials forgotten under his elbow with Miya occasionally passing through with messages, sharing the same expression as he did only directed at Tsukishima as to what compelled the law student to even got there, did he not know whom he was talking to, but made no comment.

At the question, Kageyama just got this expression Ushijima was damn sure he saw somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on and elaborated.

“The Law department wasn't your first choice when it comes to college – you have a good memory and your best score is in the subjects regarding the historical development of Law, so my guess is that you wanted to go either with the History major or, more precisely, the Archaeological department since you pointed out things on the pathology report that could be found in the latest number of NatGeo which featured scientific methods that archaeologists can make use of but are more commonly used in investigating crime scenes. The notebook you have with you has a fossil printed on it and your glasses have a fossil engraved in it.”

“You have an older brother whom you're not on the best of terms with, but it's mainly on your side that things are the way they are. You're not sure about the whole thing either, since you use the phone case he gave you as a present. The message, _to Kei from Akiteru_ , written on the side of it is still noticeable, but you didn't think of erasing it. It could be from a good friend, but brother is more likely since your best friend is Yamaguchi and he's more the type to get you something a little less practical.”

“You have trust issues and hate attention.”

“ _Get out of my head._ ” Tsukishima nearly screeched, staring at him, wide-eyed, stunned. Fuck, this guy could go on, he has no doubts about it.

 

And then it dawned upon Ushijima as to where he had seen this kind of thing. To which his only response was – _he did not see, hear or notice anything._

Tsukishima, on the other hand, walked out of the little corner they were isolated from the rest of the students to calm down, leaving the two alone.

Ushijima couldn't help but notice the immediate change in Kageyama's attitude as he took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders.

“Don't worry about it.” Ushijima hears himself saying the words before he can really think about where he wanted to go with that. “He's prone to pushing it.”

“ _...I shouldn't have done that._ ” Kageyama says in a soft, quiet voice.

“He'll be fine.” Ushijima offers with a tiny quirk of his lips. “He's just not used to people pushing back.”

That wasn't a lie – Ushijima's seen him go overboard but usually, there was Matsukawa to step in as his breaks – but hands down, this was a one shot overkill. Especially since Tsukishima was a very private person.

“Let's focus on the task at hand, okay?” The older student offers and is happy as Kageyama takes a moment but agrees. They had work to do, despite all.

Besides, if there was one thing he knew about Tsukishima, it was that his pride wouldn't let him stay away for too long.

Two buildings down the complex, one Yamaguchi Tadashi was rendered speechless. At the sight of his best friend barging in the spare lecture room he had permission to use for a project, feathers ruffled and completely thrown off tracks.

It was a sight to behold.

“Anything...the matter, Tsukki?” He tries, blinking confusedly at the other with a polite smile in place.

And then Tsukishima just blew up.

“ _What the hell is his problem?!_ ” He thundered, making Yamaguchi jump in his seat for a number of reasons.

Wow. Tsukishima Kei. Expressing himself. Quite openly at that. And that over someone else. And all that combined and in front of Yamaguchi.

Holy crap, is the world ending or what?

“ _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ ” Tsukishima continues, completely unaware of his most unusual behaviour.

Wait a second. Yamaguchi's heard this kind of complaint before. In those exact words. Now where was it?

“ _How the hell does he even know-no, he just told me how, but seriously, what the hell??_ ”

Oh, now he remembers. It was himself upon experiencing why Kageyama Tobio had the reputation that he had among the students of his own department and some others. Well, that certainly explains a lot of things.

“...want to sit down for a bit?” Yamaguchi offers, motioning to the empty seat on a safe distance from the half finished experiment in waiting on the desk.

He does so, still in a general state of confusion, anger and shock.

“From that reaction, I'm guessing you've _met_ Kageyama.”

He raises a hand before Tsukishima starts yelling again, and as amusing as that is, he can't let his best friend get burned again, however unintentional as it may end up as.

“You don't have to go there, I've been through it myself.” Yamaguchi replies with a dry smile, oh the memories. “Which is why I have to put or friendship on a test and ask what did you do?”

“ _I-_ ”

“Please, think about it. I know for a fact that he doesn't get like that unless he really has to.” Yamaguchi adds in a softer tone, oh, the memories, again, as a little less pleasant one flashes in front of his eyes.

Also to take into account, Tsukishima Kei was known to push just the right buttons. Yamaguchi just hoped the issue at hand isn't the one the small circle of people are acquainted with. Not that Tsukishima _would_ go there and be an ass. No, scratch all that, he wouldn't touch that subject, period. Which is why Yamaguchi is now curious to death and back as to what exact landmine _did_ Tsukishima step on?

Blessed Yamaguchi's knowledge of many things and one of those being how exactly to handle Tsukishima, aforementioned Law student did manage to clam down and think about it.

...so maybe he _did_ push a bit too hard and was _supposed to be smarter_ than to bring Kageyama's field of expertise in question.

_...with that tone of voice._

_...and that overall act he himself loathed in others._

_...damn it._

 

He didn't say anything, but let out a frustrated sigh instead. What he actually hated here was the fact that Kageyama nailed everything down and honestly, that was a shock.

True, he has been warned, but still.

The warnings weren't clear enough.

_Good news it, Ushijima isn't the type to put the little incident on the faculty notice board like_ some _people. (At which five people sneeze at the same time.)_

Yamaguchi sits beside him. He is well acquainted with the woes his best friend went, is going and will be going through. He wasn't his best friend for life because the title sounds nice. That and because he also had experience with Kageyama so why not share some knowledge. He did blow his biggest secret, what's a little intell on how to pass by this incident with as little bruises as possible.

_Yeah, he so going to burn in hell for this._

“Whatever he said, he didn't mean it as an insult or to hurt you.” Yamaguchi begins. “He just gets caught up by the moment and lays the facts before you to get a point across. True, his finesse could use some working on, but that's how he is. He just can't help himself. _Kind of like somebody else I know._ ” He adds more sternly at the end as Tsukishima shows all the tell tale signs of rolling his eyes, but doesn't.

“I'm not making excuses for him, but you're not exactly innocent in this matter, are you, Tsukki?”

_The pointed ignorance thrown his way was answer enough._

“You still think it wouldn't kill me to get to know him?” Tsukishima then asks.

“Depends on you, my dear friend.” Yamaguchi offers a very sharp grin. “I think you two could get along just fine if you work out those wall between you.”

“What walls?”

“You know damn well what walls I'm talking about, Tsukki.”

True, he did. Not just the accidental findings but other ones as well. Ones that Tsukishima was familiar with, though in a different way.

“...when did you become so cool, Yamaguchi?” He asks, sparing his friend a glance.

_The day you decided to not let things go_ , Yamaguchi thinks a bit on the bitter and regret side, but says nothing.

“How's that case of yours going?” He opts to ask.

“Stuck in a trench and between decisions that could very well cost someone a lot.” He replies.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Not remotely.”

“Then I'm sure you'll nail it without too much problems.”

Sometimes, he really wished he could borrow Yamaguchi's optimistic mindset. For a while, at least. Since he couldn't, having him there was the next best thing.

“How's your project coming along?” Tsukishima asks, eyeing the thing on the desk.

“Oh, it could do better, but for now, I'm happy where it's going.” Yamaguchi smiles. “There are a few things missing, but they should arrive within the week.”

“I see. Well, good luck with it.”

“Thanks, Tsukki. Good luck with your case, too.”

“I will need it.”

“Try to get along with him, please.”

“I'm not promising anything there.”

“Good enough for me.”

With that, Tsukishima returned to the library feeling better. Come to think of it, better have someone who actually knows his shit than not. And he did decide that he'll go through whatever to get this done, so...

 

But why _him_ of all people??

 

“You're back.” Ushijima states, very observant on his side.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima says, noticing that they were now missing someone else beside him.

“He went to see Miya-kun.” The older of the two says before getting back to his laptop. “Said something about space.”

 

Oh.

 

Well.

 

That's actually nice of him.

 

Because Tsukishima still had no idea how to face someone who read him like an open book just to prove a point.

This just might prove a bit more challenging than he thought.

Though, all those thoughts went down the drain the moment those two met eyes again and started bickering again as if nothing happened, throwing Ushijima off tracks.

Sitting there in the train because those two had an idea still watching in fascination as to how long will they keep this up proved to be a really effective past time.

He was sure he was witnessing some kind of miraculous thing, but for the life of him, he just couldn't figure what exactly was that.

 

_He'd have to talk to Matsukawa about this._

_That guy will surely know._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead or retired, just had to deal with some intense shit. Happy readings!


	11. A little less complication

“Well this is a nice change of scenery.”

“We're in jail cell.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

 

Good news is, they found what they were looking for. In Kageyama's humble opinion. They found the house, but the resident wasn't in. Bad news is, Kageyama missed somewhere that  _breaking and entering_ was a felony and poor Ushijima had something to see when he returned from the bakery to see Kageyama and Tsukishima being taken away by the police.

 

And here they were.

 

In the local police station with a few officers not really happy to be dealing with two student delinquents in a visit.

Kageyama, of course, didn't see anything wrong in his doings. Tsukishima may or may not have an idea just whose influence he's seeing there.

And while Ushijima was on the outside pulling strings and making phone calls to get them out, Tsukishima thought it adequate to point out the  _now obviously obvious._

“Are you fucking crazy?” Tsukishima asks, right to the point, as he crosses his arms. There was no point in getting angry with him. Had it been anyone else, Tsukishima might have just proceeded and thrown them under the oncoming police car.

_The morning had been way too long._

“I am under no obligation to make sense to you.” Kageyama replies breezily, rummaging through his pockets as he stands up right as the guarding officer leaves.

“That still doesn't answer my question.”

“I'm pretty sure it does.”

Aha. So that's how things work around them when there are no senpai's around. Nice to know. New question. Why isn't this simpleton just that – a simpleton?

“...what are you doing?” He asks when the rummaging through pockets finally stopped.

“Getting us out of here, what else?”

“...okay, I think I have my answer now.” He says as he walks the few steps, taking the thing with which Kageyama planned to bust them out from him. Kageyama just looks at him, mildly confused and a lot annoyed, though, this time, Tsukishima is the one undeterred. Being a few inches taller sure does the trick.

“...what are you doing?” Kageyama asks.

_Breathe, Tsukishima, breathe. This one ticks on another frequency, as you have witnessed multiple times._

“First of all,” he begins, slowly, as if speaking to a small child, “we're in here because of you. I'm not getting in more trouble because you, _again_ , have ideas. Second, Ushijima-san is going to get us out here in no time, give him a minute and third, you're explaining your actions to us both, obliged to make sense or not.”

Kageyama blinks at him a few times, most likely processing what the law student just told him. Sure enough, that brilliance of his shines once again and he's a lot calmer. The law student resumes his standing position away from the door and Kageyama sits back on the bench.

“Look here, Freud junior-” Tsukishima starts, sighing.

“Actually, Freud observed-” Kageyama interrupts, sitting up a bit straighter.

“ _-don't care._ ” Tsukishima grits through his teeth. “You may or may not make sense to your little fan-club, but while you're with us, there has to be communication. As in actual full sentences. We don't do mind-reading. Okay?”

Kageyama nods his head.

Oh, splendid. This nut-case  _can_ listen.

“Now please explain to me why you though breaking into that man's house was a great idea?” The law student rubs his temple, trying not to elevate his own blood pressure. Which is quite a feat, as it turns out. Goodie two shoes was a little demon in disguise, though Tsukishima can't say he's really that surprised.

“Because I need to know how he reacts in unforeseen situations.” Kageyama answers, as if that should be obvious.

 _Wow._ He can also be really cooperative. Now that _is_ a surprise.

“For the purpose of...?”

“I think he's in deeper than we know.”

“How did you get to that conclusion?” Tsukishima blinks.

“I went through every video interview they made with our suspect.” Kageyama again replies breezily, as if he didn't break every single rule Tsukishima for a fact knows they have been given to follow if they were to help out on the case.

“...do I need to know how you got to those?” This weirdo is really nothing what he expected.

“...nope.”

“...right.”

“Point is”, Kageyama continues, “after going through all that, I think Ushijima-san is partially right about his views on the suspect.”

“...so what does the man whose door you so wonderfully demolished have to do with all this? In details, if you will.”

“That might actually take a while.”

Tsukishima raises a brow and motions around him.

“I think we have plenty of time on our hands for the time being, don't you?”

His answer – a shrug.

Okay. First step – attempt to get how this guy actually ticks – not going so well. The questioning thing seems to be working best, so why not continue with that?

“What did those interviews I don't need to know about tell you?” Tsukishima frowns, not liking having to pose every question one by one.

“I'm almost certain that that guy is covering for someone.” Kageyama says, leaning against the wall behind him. “Someone who's emotionally and mentally far superior to him and he's scared enough of him to stick to a story he's been drilled through no matter how much he falls apart.”

“...you got all of that from a few videos?” Nice theory, but something doesn't add up.

“And the materials we got from professors Hibarida's office.”

“...okay, genius, how come no one else noticed so far?” It can't be that simple. Can it?

“...they spent decades looking for the culprit, even if someone did suspect something, do you really think the rest of them would like to hear that they got the wrong guy?” Kageyama raises a brow at him, a ghost of a smile shadowing over his lips.

“The man they got in custody seemed fine all this time. Why would he not be now?” Tsukishima tilts his head at him, feeling his own shoulders let up a bit.

“...it could be a number of factors. He's delirious, he's slipping, he needs guidance.”

“Guidance?”

“If I'm right, this problem we have on our hands could stretch out wider than anyone thought. People like the one we got in custody rely on some form of guidance or praise system – they're dependent. Let's say he got what he needed but then something happened in the meanwhile and whatever it was that he got so far stopped coming. The slipping and the change in his behaviour is very recent.”

Kageyama falls silent after that. He just can't figure out what it is that kept him stable so far. The one missing link and the very centre of this whole case. If anyone could figure out what it is or was, they would have the thing solved in no time.

“...could the fact that his life is now on the line have some influence on him?” Tsukishima breaks the silence.

“In what way?” Kageyama lifts his head with a slight frown.

“...there is a possibility that he might be transferred to an institution where shorter life spans are common place. Of the record, that is. I can't tell you if that is to be or not.”

“...was he informed of such?”

“Someone may have hinted it. Professor Washijou didn't want that information out but Matsukawa found out anyway.” Might have something to do with his boyfriend, but Tsukishima doesn't exactly have evidence of that, either. “I hear he was this close to actually suffer a stroke.”

“...maybe. But he was told such before and it didn't do anything back then.”

“I guess it's been a while since then.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, taking a seat himself. “I guess things change over time.”

“Not with this kind of mind.” Kageyama frowns.

So death threats didn't work either. Come to think of it, Tsukishima is more than convinced he got a fair number of those in whatever prison and facility he's been through.

“Let's go over what we know.” Kageyama says. “He's from around here, born and raised. He's been in the care of the guy whose door I demolished after his parents went missing, presumed dead after ten years, no siblings, no close relatives. Things are as normal as they can be until one day he decides to go and destroy people.”

“...what?” Tsukishima blinks.

“What what?"

“He's been in the care of the guy who spoke against him?”

“Yes.”

“Why on earth would someone who's been looking after him go against him after so long? Doesn't that prove that he's guilty after all?” Families tend to stick together no matter what, right?

“Not necessarily-”

_By the way he suddenly clammed up and went wide eyed, Tsukishima feared for him for a moment there._

“That's it.” He speaks, faintly, looking at Tsukishima as if he just won the jackpot. “That's it!”

“What's it?” The blond student asks, now really concerned he's finally lost it.

“I need to get out of here.” Kageyama says, jumping from his seat. “Give me back my tool.”

“What are you talking about.”

“I don't have time for this, Tsukishima. I need it back. Now.”

“Not until you-”

“Either we get out of here real fast or we don't get out of here at all.”

There was something about him, about that look that suddenly sparked in Kageyama's eyes that broke through Tsukishima's defences and he was reaching for his pocket, giving the other his escape tool thingy, shocking himself as he watched Kageyama pick the lock in no time.

Once the door was open, the psychology student turned to Tsukishima, with a look that looked eerily like he was having tremendous fun all of a sudden.

“Do you trust me?” He asks.

“Absolutely not.” Tsukishima answers right of the bat.

A small quirk of the corner of Kageyama's lips caused a slight delay in Tsukishima's pulse he's rather not have noticed.

“You're smarter than you look.”

 

With that, he was out the jail cell, leaving a stunned Tsukishima behind.

 

And it took Tsukishima a good minute to start functioning again – this time pissed off, majorly before he chased after him.

 

_The fuck was that all about?_

_Did he really-How fucking dare he?_

_Where was the little shit even?_

 

He almost walked into the corridor where a policeman was, had Kageyama not pulled him practically by the collar to hide them both behind a stack of cardboards full of some documents or the other until the policeman went his merry way out of their sights.

“Seems clear now.” Kageyama says, handing Tsukishima his wallet and mobile back. “I texted Ushijima-san from your phone, hope you don't mind.”

_Tsukishima was about to throw him under the first car he sees._

“I'll explain everything once we get as far away from this place as we can, so please wait until you throw me under a car.”

_The urge just got worse. His fingers were starting to itch._

_...his explanation better be worth a fucking Nobel prize in Psychology._

Instead of following that brilliant plan, he checked his wallet – only to find his ID and other things missing.

“What the-”

“Here.” Kageyama hands him his documents back as he starts heading for the back door.

“ _When the hell did you clear out my waLLET?!_ ” Tsukishima looses it once they're out the station, following a little dirt road leading to a park.

“When you were half meditating in the car so not to strangle me right then and there.”

“ _Why the fuck did you do that?!_ ”

“Because we have at least two people in this whole mess and one is definitely with the police. Couldn't risk them getting your name or whatever else convenient to find you.” Kageyama says as they start running, when he spots a bewildered Ushijima pacing a trench near the entrance to the park.

“What the hell, you two?” Ushijima asks as he, too, starts running with them all the way to the train station, which isn't that far.

“Later, get into the train.” Kageyama says as they pass the gate.

“But-”

“Now.” He pulls the both of them into the first wagon he comes across. Just as the three of them start looking for seats, the train leaves.

“What train is this anyway?” Ushijima asks.

“I have no idea.” Kageyama says, looking around. There's an older lady in the back, dozing off and she's the only passenger present besides them.

“This is the train to Karuizawa.” Tsukishima provides the end destination, looking at the schedule on his phone. Good thing they all had student passes.

“What's in Karuizawa?” Ushijima asks, confused to boot.

“Nothing of our interest.” Tsukishima says as he sits down on the first available seat near the window. “We just needed to bail from there as soon as possible since Mr. Holmes here broke us both out of the local police station.”

“You did what?” Ushijima's jaw actually drops slight as he sits next to Tsukishima.

“It's going to be fine, you'll see.” The psychology student says, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and starts to type away at a formidable speed.

They sat there in silence, Ushijima staring at Kageyama with Tsukishima ignoring them both while staring out the window, pretending he didn't exist.

 

After about ten minutes, Ushijima just can't help it any more.

 

“ _Is lock-picking a mandatory skill for your major?” He asks, visibly disturbed._

_Tsukishima snorts._

_Kageyama smiles._

 

_Of course_ that _is what troubles him of all things._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I survive this semester, it's going to be the eight wonder of the world.


	12. The missing senpai

“So you think the visitor lists have been faked?” Ushijima asks, floored by the idea with Tsukishima floored by he fact that he's actually agreeing with Kageyama's idea without a hint of a doubt.

“There is no reason for his guardian to have stopped visiting him all of a sudden.” Kageyama says. “I suspect the moment he's been transferred to his sixth facility that the man had connections or a favour open to request him being erased from the visitor's list.”

 

“ _Why are you insisting on the plainest man here being the grand mastermind behind this all?_ ” Tsukishima asks, earning himself the attention of the two.

 

He can't deny that Kageyama's logic is plausible, but it's just too much. Not just for him, but for anybody.

“I just am.”

“Not good enough.” Tsukishima frowns. “Say you are right about this, which I sincerely doubt, why would he put that good of a thought up plan he's been working on for years on the line?”

“I don't know.” Kageyama states.

“You don't know?” Tsukishima repeats, incredulous. “Excellent. I hope you know what you are doing, because your little scheme back there can cost us a lot.”

“Do you really think I'd be doing all of that if I didn't know how to cover the mess that might occur?”

“Aren't you the wonder-kid?” Tsukishima sneers. “Are you seriously that convinced that your actions won't have a follow up? You can't just put yourself in that kind of danger and drag people with you in it.”

“I said I got it covered.”

“I don't care!” He yells, making both him and Ushijima jump slight. “You do what you want and never utter a word as to what your next brilliant move is or will be and expect us to just go along with it like your senpai do and I have really no idea as to why that is or do I want to know, but never do that again.”

“I don't trust you and pulling those kind of stunts won't make me trust you either.” He says, getting up, visibly upset.

Once he left those two behind, he headed straight for the toilet.

 

He was never this ticked off by someone in his life. It was ridiculous, really, how he could get to Tsukishima by just existing at this point.

As sane as his logic was about all of this, it just didn't add up. No way no one noticed this and then kept silent about it. It wasn't possible.

Any theory could be plausible, not just the one Kageyama was convinced in. Truthfully, his would be gold if it were true. It basically explains a few holes they've been having trouble with and it's really not that impossible.

Unfortunately, there is no evidence as of yet to prove it and as such, it wouldn't hold up in court, it would only serve to break this case and the hard work of people into a million pieces and end up in that nut-case walk free after everything. Why couldn't he see that?

He also had his suspicions of someone with that mindset that Kageyama claimed to have to just up and confess to everything and then reveal his plan and explain the plot holes they kept stumbling into, like this was some bad cartoon.

Tsukishima can't be the only one to see this, can he?

Is Kageyama making fun of them or what? Because he can't be serious about this.

This isn't a damn game.

And the headache is hitting him in without mercy. He's been through way too much for someone who barely had coffee before they left Tokyo.

If Matsukawa and Ushijima can work with him, fine.

 

He's out.

 

* * *

 

 

“You owe me dinner.” Hanamaki says as the three of them get of the last train for Tokyo, waving at them. Matsukawa sighs heavily.

Not because of the paying for dinner part – he'd gladly pay any dinner if he could get a nice evening with his boyfriend here – it's the part where he can tell all the way from where he stands that Tsukishima didn't exactly agree with Kageyama.

Ushijima, on the other hand, seems like he just returned from a field trip.

Meaning, something went his way, unlike Tsukishima.

The youngest of their little group seemed like he's ready to sleep for a week and not be addressed for the next millennia.

He shifts his attention back to Hanamaki.

That polite smile plastered on his face aside, he could tell that the atmosphere between Kageyama and Tsukishima worried him. Perhaps this bet was one of those Hanamaki would have been glad to lose.

 

_...whatever it was..._

 

It could wait until the three of them got some sleep.

From what he's heard from Ushijima, they had a very long day.

 

“Makki-san...” Kageyama begins as the three from law school bid their goodbye, save Tsukishima, but that was to be expected.

“Save it for tomorrow, kid.” Hanamaki stops him, ruffling his hair. “You need some rest and then we can go over whatever you need to say, okay?”

“...okay.”

“Come on. Let's get you to Akaashi's.”

“I don't-”

“Fine, you can stay with me, too.”

“Makki-san-”

“You're not staying alone after today and everything you pulled off.” Hanamaki turns to him with a stern look. “That's one and Akaashi would have my head for two.”

“And you're a mess, that's three.” He adds in a much softer tone.

Kageyama can't deny the last part. Or any other part mentioned, really.

“So, my place or Akaashi's?”

“...isn't Akaashi-senpai away tonight for a conference he needs for a class?” Kageyama asks as they walk down the platform to the first stairs.

“...my place it is, then.” Hanamaki chirps.

That opens a lot of possibilities for him to get to the bottom of some things without the green eyed demon being after him or, like usual, get in his way before he can even say anything. Did he ever mention how much he adored this child for being painfully honest all the time? No? Well, he really does.

“Let's get you some dinner first.” He says as they walk out the station. “Before you collapse and Akaashi materialises right here to strangle me.”

Another possibility he would not like to gamble with.

“What do you feel like?”

“Curry with a soft boiled egg.” Comes the answer and he's about ten times cuter when he says it – with that tiny awkward smile and the overly happy aura around him.

Yep, Hanamaki really adores him.

 

“ _Mind if I join you there?_ ” A vice reaches them from somewhere behind them as they reach the main entrance and Hanamaki can feel all his hopes and dreams of finally having a conversation, undisturbed by noisy, meddling people, vaporise into thin air.

 

_He'd recognise that voice anywhere._

_Just like the entire campus would, for that matter._

 

And sure enough, when they turn around, it's the famous, the one and only-

“Sakusa-senpai.” Kageyama blinks at the man, the happy aura intensifying some ten times more.

The curly haired man ignores Hanamaki, of course, as he walks towards them, pulling his mask down, a special kind of smile reserved only for him in place as he reaches to swipe Kageyama's bangs out of his face.

“Evening, you awkward social disaster of a teapot.” Sakusa says as he lets the mask cover his face partially again and it's really not fair, in Hanamaki's opinion. Why can't he ever get his way around here? Was it too much to ask for a few hours so he can find out everything he wants? Give him a break.

“Aren't you supposed to be back next month?” Kageyama asks, tilting his head at the man.

_Yes, Sakusa-senpai, aren't you scheduled to be back next moth and not now?_ , Hanamaki thinks, pouting slight.

“Miya called.” Sakusa offers. “Said I might benefit if I came back earlier. I got you presents.”

“You didn't have to.”

“I know.”

_He did it anyway._

“As an apology for butting in, may I cover tonight's dinner expenses?” Sakusa asks Hanamaki.

Meaning, there's no way he'll be backing out of this. Shame.

But hey, Sakusa's paying.

That's a huge plus in Hanamaki's book.

“So why _did_ Miya call you?” Hanamaki asks as Kageyama excuses himself from the table for a moment as they get a seat in his favourite place. The great thing about it is that one could always find a seat. And the food left nothing to wish for either. Another plus in Hanamaki's book.

“He's already on my list, brother, and he's not about to make it worse.” Is the reply.

 

_Hanamaki is really starting to like this guy._

 

And the Kageyama returns.  


 

“You...” He begins, taking off the mask, raising a brow at his kouhai, “...have some explaining to do.”

 

_Oh, the trouble he's in._

 

The explaining part takes a while and Sakusa doesn't once interrupt. Hanamaki is beyond impressed with it all, but hardly the one to explain why that is so wrong.

“You went against all Hibarida told us and dug that deeper into this shit?” Hanamaki asks, his dinner left ignored to cool as he's processing everything he heard.

“I am proud as fuck and never do that again.” He says as the conclusion of the entire week. Even if it's barely the middle of it.

Sakusa's turn.

“You do realise that is nearly impossible to prove any of that?” He asks, fingers interwoven and chin leaned on them as he closes his eyes.

“I do.” Kageyama says.

“And you're still convinced that's how it's going?”

“I am.”

“Tobio.” He begins, opening his eyes. “You put yourself and your colleague in danger over a theory. A very plausible theory, but a theory nonetheless. One just as easily proven as disproved and you wasted a perfect opportunity to find something more concrete.”

_And now Hanamaki isn't exactly sure what he's hearing. It couldn't be that-  
_

“Did the tool I sent you work?” He then asks, throwing Hanamaki for a loop there.

“Cut the time needed by a half.” Kageyama says.

“Good.” The older student says.

“You're grounded.” He adds.

_Ouch._

“...”

“And I'm asking Hibarida to take you off this one until further notice.”

_Oh, come on. It wasn't that ba-it was._

“...could you have someone ask these at the interview scheduled for Thursday?” Kageyama asks, handing over a piece of paper.

“I will.” Sakusa says as he accepts the memo with the questions Kageyama scribbled in the train on his way back to Tokyo.

 

_Note to self, ask Akaashi about Sakusa Kiyoomi and Kageyama Tobio and how unusual was it that Sakusa was the one to deny Kageyama something._

 

_He's pretty sure it's monumental since he's never heard of it happening before._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The impossible happened.


	13. By all means

Kageyama Tobio, now officially suspended from the case for the time being, sits in the campus library – head stuck in heavy books, scribbling away notes and typing away at the laptop as he works on his seminars as well.

 

_Yesterday didn't go very well._

 

He got into a fight with Tsukishima, _again_ , over the case and that was a really bad move, he'll admit it. Which was a shame, he really kinda liked the guy. He didn't mean to freak him out the first time around, he just wanted to show Tsukishima he wasn't there because they had no one else to ask. That didn't end up like he hoped and he was really sorry. He also felt bad about Akaashi-san, since he told him time and time again to pay attention to what and how he was handling things.

Okay, granted, he could have let Tsukishima in on his plans yesterday as well, but he has nothing else but his own social awkwardness to blame, so t _hat also could have gone better_. Sakusa-senpai was right.

 

_Dealing with people was hard._

 

It breaks Miya's heart, seeing him hauled up like that, and it's his fault.

But he couldn't let him get hurt.

And he also didn't think Sakusa would fucking ground him.

_That was a shock._

 

“Hey there.” The student-librarian approaches him with a cup of tea in each hand, making him look up. “Would you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, Miya-san.” Kageyama replies as he moves a few books to make room for him. Usually, it's forbidden to bring any open containers with food or drinks in, but being on the library staff gets one off occasionally. When the main administrator is out for lunch, like today.

Yes, he now officially totally deserves the _-san_ attached to his name. He's so ashamed.

“How are you doing?” Miya asks, placing the cups down and taking a seat opposite of him.

“Not bad. Had plenty of time this morning since there are no meetings to attend to and no classes.” Kageyama replies. “You?”

“Ah, the usual.” Miya waves his hand. “Caught some people trying to scribble with permanent markers and pens in books, one taking a picture of the materials even if that book was available for a copy and idiotic things like that. Passed my exam yesterday and am free as a bird for the time being.”

“Thant being said”, Miya reaches for his back pocket, “I am now also appointed to be your private post office.”

That certainly gets Kageyama's attention. “By whom?”

“No, no, can't tell you that. But I'm sure you'll know what to do with this.” He winks as he hands over a tiny note.

Sakusa may have grounded him, but he's not that tough when it comes to denying Kageyama something. Because, honestly, between Sakusa and Kageyama, _Kageyama_ is the one who's stricter. What a laugh.

Anyway.

“Need help with that one?” He asks as he eyes the screen.

“I do, actually.” Kageyama says, making a slight face as he eyes the screen and the reference books he's using to get the seminar done.

“Let me see...” Miya reaches out for the next book, flipping through it.

They spend the rest of the morning in a working atmosphere, Miya helping out to the best of his abilities. They have the sucker done by noon, after which Miya gets time off and more buddy time with Kageyama, since the kid has nothing to do and someone needs to make sure he doesn't run into another mess. Which he is really prone to doing.

“Say, Miya-san.” Kageyama begins as they walk down the road to the Monet to grab a bite since Miya could eat the whole establishment and the doors as well.

“Yeah?”

“How do I apologise to people without pissing them off more?”

“Uhh...” Miya isn't exactly an expert on that matter, per say. “I suggest you let them cool off first and let them make the first move.”

He did so and it turned out well once.

“I mean, if they want to talk to you, they'll do so, if not, well...that's one less thing to worry about then, I guess.” Nice one, Miya. You outdone yourself this time.

“Oh...” Kageyama's shoulders slump a bit. Though, he can't deny there's logic there. Not like it never happened before.

...it's just that he'd really like to smooth things out this time around, that's all. Bokuto-san is always saying he needs more friends.

They pass the park and sure enough, Kageyama spots Yamaguchi on his favourite bench – the only one there always half covered in shade, but no pissed off blond law student anywhere in sight.

Which may be a good thing, going with Miya's advice. He'd rather not piss him off more than he already has.

Yamaguchi spots him too and he's jumping off the bench and heading his way before Kageyama has the chance of – doing anything, really. Miya notices.

“That one of yours?” He asks and the helpless look of utter confusion on Kageyama's face is as good of an answer as any. “I'll go ahead and order. Just don't run off on me, okay?”

There's a list by a certain curly head he'd not want to climb ranks on.

“Have fun.” Miya says as he continues his way to the Monet, hoping they served those sandwiches they did last week. Man, those were great.

“Hey there, Kageyama-kun.” Yamaguchi smiles wide as he reaches him. “Been a while. How have you've been doing?”

“I could be better?” Kageyama says, not sure how to take Yamaguchi's mood. “I...seem to have pissed your friend off big time.”

“Oh, that?” Yamaguchi blinks. “Don't worry about it.”

“...but-”

“Yeah, you trampled over his pride like a clumsy baby elephant in a glass store, but he'll get over it. You're not easy to deal with, he'll just need some time.” Yamaguchi laughs, effectively colouring Kageyama slightly embarrassed.

“I hear Sakusa-san is back.” He says as they begin walking towards Kageyama's original destination point.

“Yes.”

“...and that you're off the case?”

“Yes.”

“...you okay with that?”

“It's only for a while until we see what comes next.”

“Oh. That's nice.” Yamaguchi beams. “So how are you going to spend your time off?”

“Haven't really thought about it.” Kageyama muses, noticing a few students sprawled on the grass. “There's a game on Friday, against Hinata's team. There might be a celebration afterwards or the like.”

“Is that a club thing or can others join in, too?”

“If we win, it's a campus thing.” Kageyama snorts slight as they pass the little fountain. “We'll appreciate any support and you can join us on the benches – just say you know me.”

“Sweet.” Yamaguchi reaches out and waits patiently until Kageyama gets that's an invite to a high-five.

He does not disappoint.

“Want to join us?” Kageyama asks as they near the café.

“Thanks, but I have other things to deal with this time. I'll gladly accept the offer some other time, tho.”

“Okay. See you around then.” The psychology student says as he opens the door and disappears inside.

“Of course.” Yamaguchi waves as he watches him go.

Well what do you know? Mission See what had Tsukki dearest so shook is a success. Now to get back to said best friend and see what he can do about that side.

 

Speaking of whom,

someone seems to finally catch up on reality.

After a good night's rest and half an hour staring at the ceiling, Tsukishima Kei feels a lot less pissed and a lot more at peace. No early alarms, no meetings scheduled, no nothing but a peaceful morning close to noon as he finally gets up and moves to the kitchen of his apartment to make himself some tea. Maybe some light toast, too.

He'll be damned if he ever skips on some food again.

Especially if Kageyama gets any more ideas like those yesterday.

...the more he thinks about Kageyama's ideas, the more sense they somehow make. He's not too thrilled about it, but he can't deny that they cover a lot of those plot holes they keep falling into. If there are crazy people like that, who better to identify them than the lot from the psychology department. They're studying that mess, for one. They should be able to pin point a screw loose on first visual contact or something.

That, however, doesn't excuse him the stunts he's been pulling all day yesterday.

Does he not have a sense of danger?

_...probably not._

_If hanging around Hanamaki and Akaashi is any indication to that._

He's not one to believe rumours easily, but knowing Matsukawa and his way of thinking lets no place for doubts as to if any of the stories circling around the campus are legit or not.

...also.

He can't deny that Kageyama's approach to things is...well...

_...definitely not_ on the dull side, that's for sure.

Reading a bunch of papers is one thing and who's to say they all aren't reading a bunch of lies at that? This whole thing was suspicious from day one. All those restrictions? Who on earth has a difficult case like that and also sets a bunch of idiotic rules to follow? No, no. Something is definitely up.

Their professors are certainly aware of it, seeing how no one said a word about their sniffling around. They expect them to think outside the box.

Kageyama's doing that part spectacularly well.

...what did he say about the visitor's lists again?

They must be here somewhere...

And they are, neatly ordered in a binder, resting on Tsukishima's kitchen table where he left them a few days ago.

_Not like he has anything to do today._

So why not go through all that one more time?

 

And that's exactly how Yamaguchi finds his best friend for life – toast between lips, tea in one hand and a whole lot of papers scattered everywhere. He's so into those, he doesn't even hear Yamaguchi come in and leave his bag until he's taking the cup form him, making him jump but not spilling the now cold tea.

“ _For heaven's sake, Yamaguchi!_ ” Tsukishima breathes, trying to calm down. “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“I'm not.” Yamaguchi merely offers a smile as an apology. “You were neck deep in this all, you didn't hear me when I came in.”

“...I was?”

Yamaguchi returns him the cup with a nod before making himself comfortable on the floor next to his pj's clad friend, which is a rare occasion.

“So how's it going?”

“I'm not sure, but _his majesty_ does have a point.” Tsukishima replies without a second thought, bringing two sheets of paper close for comparison.

Yamaguchi raises an amused brow that goes undetected by the fussy law student.

 

_His majesty, huh?_

_Well,_

_this should be interesting._

 

_Better not point it out, though._

 

Tsukki dearest  _is_ rather self-conscious.

 

“So you found something out?”

“More or less. Maybe. I can't tell.” Tsukishima says, stopping by the eight comparison. “No, wait. Maybe there is. Hand me my phone, please.”

Yamaguchi does just that.

“Ushijima? Tsukishima here. I think I can confirm what he said yesterday in the train. Do you have those visitor's lists by you? Excellent. Page 14 of the A-block and page 157 of the same but from the last place he's been to.”

_Seeing Tsukki in that dino shirt and green pj pants is always a delight. Especially when he's on the phone discussing serious things._

“Yes. I think we'll find more of those if we look through the rest of those.”

_Holy crap, it's the one with a line of spikes sewn in on the butt._

_Keep it in, Yamaguchi._

_Now is not the time to die laughing._

“How should I know why only two people besides the guard ever talked to him?”

_Still, he can't believe he kept the thing._

“No, of course not.”

_Oh, dear, sounds like trouble._

“...what?” Tsukishima sits down by the counter.

“Why would he be-” _And here, Yamaguchi can tell exactly what his blood pressure is._ “-by whose insisting?”

“...and there's nothing that can be done right now?”

“...I see.”

“...anything wrong, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks as he gets up from the floor, minding his step so not to disarrange the papers as he walks.

“Why would they suspend him from this case?”

“Kageyama?”

“Whom else?”

Yamaguchi's pretty sure the list is long but made no point in actually pointing it out.

“I'm sure it's for his own good.” Yamaguchi offers, rounding the counter to make himself some coffee.

“Who cares, we need him there. The interview is tomorrow, why did he get his ass suspended now of all times?”

How  _does_ one answer this question, really?

 

“ _Didn't you say he was a handful?” Yamaguchi opts for that one instead as he pours himself a cup._

 

“ _Oh, he's a nightmare, alright, but a useful one.”_

 

_Being around Tsukki is so much fun._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Yams weaving his magic and playing dumb but not really.


	14. For crying out loud

“ _How did you get your ass suspended?_ ” Tsukishima asks the moment he spots the pain in the ass named Kageyama Tobio. They nearly bumped into each other on one corner of the campus and Tsukishima immediately dragged him off into the first empty lecture hall he could find.

The other blinks confused and is about to answer but Tsukishima sighs as he raises a finger.

“No, wait, I actually don't want to know.” He mutters, rubbing his forehead.

“Then why ask?”

“Shut up.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at that but Tsukishima missed it as he began rummaging through his messenger bag for something.

“I went over a few things after we all got back. No one's pressing charges, thankfully, but you're still not allowed to break into people's homes like that.” He informs him as he finally finds the damn paper he was looking for.

“I went through the visitor list and while the recent ones are all computerised, the ones before that are all hand written and look what I found.” He says as he hands over a few copies.

Kageyama takes a look over and then again before he gets what Tsukishima was hinting at.

“...the handwriting-”

“-is the same. I had someone look into it. He had a total of two visitors who faked their handwriting. No one checked it at the time.”

“”Well they do look very similar.” Kageyama notes, looking up to him. “You have very good eyes.”

...wow. So he _can_ communicate normally. Ain't that a bonus. Too bad he decided _now_ to do it.

“So when are you off this suspension?” Tsukishima asks, taking back the papers. There's a ton of things to go over and the damn interview is drawing close.

“I don't know.” Kageyama shrugs as he starts walking towards the door.

“...what do you mean you don't know?” Tsukishima hurries after him.

“I wasn't suspended by the professor.” Kageyama closes the door as they get out into the corridors.

“Then by whom?” The law student asks, very politely, wondering if he was doing this on purpose.

“Sakusa-senpai.” Comes the reply, as if that is the most obvious thing in the world.

“...who?” He blinks, confused.

 

“That”, a voice reaches them from behind, making them both stop in their tracks and turn, “would be me.”

And there he was, tall, curly and...well, kinda menacing, with that mask and that look that went straight through Tsukishima as if he insulted him in one past life or the other but he didn't forget that insult.

 

_...what the hell?_

 

_On the other hand, now he knows whom to blame on Kageyama's complete social incompetence._

 

_No wonder people stayed clear from the awkward dork._

 

“Any troubles with your assignments?” The older student asks Kageyama, mood suddenly a whole lot lighter as he speaks to him.

“Nope, Miya-san helped me out a great deal.” The oblivious one between them says, completely missing the most intense moment of Tsukishima's life. “How was your trip?”

“Snooze fest supreme. Turned out the guy kept his twin in a bottle.” Sakusa says, looking way too disappointed by what he just said.

“So what is this bull about murders, cannibals and multiple personality disorders?”

“You read the case?”

“The mess of papers and notes Hibarida calls ideas? Yes. Neat ones. But you are missing something here.”

“...I wouldn't be missing it if someone here didn't insist I be removed from the case and not let me attend the interview.” Kageyama points out with a raised brow, which Sakusa promptly chooses to ignore.

“Leave it to your elders, kid, you will thank me one day.” The curly head states, oh so wise as he reaches out and brushes Kageyama's bangs out his face.

Surprisingly, they stay that way.

_Holy shit, those are the most intense blue eyes Tsukishima ever saw in his life_ as Kageyama shoots the most notorious student they have on this campus a look.

“You said that the last time and so far no one thought throwing that guy into the dumpster outside was a good idea.” He says, tone flat, leaving Tsukishima behind a few steps because that statement really takes him by surprise.

“Did anyone bother you after that?” Sakusa merely asks as they continue their stroll down the hall.

“...not really...” Kageyama admits, thinking back to that one fella Yamaguchi's friend removed from his sight.

“Not really or no?” Sakusa frowns, turning all ears.

“Well, there was this one what's his face but Tsukishima's friend's friend stepped in.” Kageyama admits, scrunching his nose a bit, not really happy to remember that one.

“Aw, you made friends. I'm so proud.”Sakusa smiles as he ruffles his hair.

“So who's this Tsukishima?” He then asks, more an afterthought than actual interest.

Kageyama points at said person catching up to them. Sakusa spares him another glance, this time not looking like he murdered his cat.

“Oh.”

And that was that.

“ _The hell is your problem?_ ” Tsukishima asks before he could stop himself. Which makes Sakusa actually pay attention to him.

“Oh, so you _do_ talk.”

The poor guy almost popped a vein. “...what?”

“Sakusa-senpai, please don't mean. He's been really helpful around here.” _Unlike someone I know_ , was left unspoken.

“How?” Sakusa blinks, caught unprepared.

_Tsukishima should have gotten this on his camera._

“ _He didn't get me suspended._ ”

It was  _that priceless._

Ouch.

“Okay, I'll apologise for suspending you but that is for your own good. As much as I know you can handle things, you shouldn't be wasting time on crazy popcorns when you got better things to do.” Sakusa begins and that's when Kageyama really loses it.

“...you didn't suspend me now because there's a game Friday, did you.” He drones out and Tsukishima can pinpoint the exact moment his blood pressure hit in.

“All I'm saying you should kick their asses into oblivion.” The curly head doesn't even try to deny it.

Poor Kageyama. Maybe Tsukishima is now willing to take back some things. This guy really doesn't have it easy around here.

“ _Sakusa-senpai._ ” The tone of his voice sends shivers up his spine and he has to take a double look because he's not sure he's seeing the simple-minded idiot who breaks into random people's homes for kicks and theory testing purposes.

“I'm serious, their captain is an ass.” Sakusa shrugs nonchalant.

“They happen to have some decent people on the team.” Kageyama counters.

“If they were decent, they'd be on _this_ team.”

Tsukishima may not be all that into their college volleyball team and their members but even he has to side with Sakusa there.

“...I'm not even going to start.”

“Tobio, please, work with me here.”

...first name basis? Now that's interesting...

“You took me off a case I spent a good deal of my time to solve because you _don't_ think I can handle it.” Nothing gets past this one, does it?

“That's not-”

_Another look._

“-okay, fine, partially I do think that, but you know me better than to think that's the only reason.”

“You're the one who, along with the team captain of the other team, were stupid enough to get your both asses removed from the game Friday. Not me.”

 

_This must have been the most exiting five minutes of bickering Tsukishima has ever witnessed without being in one._

 

“Exactly, you're still in so please wipe the floor with them.” Sakusa genuinely smiles at that and Kageyama can only sigh.

“...fine. I better be back by Saturday in the group.”

“Done.” The curly head beams.

...well.

 

_If only this case were this easy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead but close to it.


	15. Sparks between

“ _Oh?_ ” Akaashi muses, green eyes narrowing and we have Bokuto quietly sinking into his seat.

They're enjoying a quiet afternoon, for a change, in the cafe near their place, with Bokuto happily rambling about his week while Akaashi is scrolling down his phone and listening.

Until he scrolls down to see a picture.

“ _So he's back..._ ” He mutters, putting his phone down, intertwining his fingers.

That could be a slight problem.

Not just Kageyama being suspended. Although, explaining things to Hanamaki will be a drag. He's quite fond of him as it is.

This could put his plans of a sleepover in jeopardy.

 

_Not really. He'll just send in Bokuto as a diversion and steal the kid away. Perfect. What could possibly go wrong?_

“Bokuto-san.”

_He ain't risking shit._

 

“Yeah?” The older man tilts his head, looking at him fondly. Akaashi may be evil at times, but he can't help but to consider that too cute for words. ( _Kuroo has to fight shivers for a good five seconds._ )

“Would you pick up Kageyama today, I'd be very grateful.” He smiles brightly.

“Sure thing, babe.” For that smile, he'd do pretty much everything.

“Thank you.”

_Problem solved._

“Where and when do I pick him up?” Bokuto asks, getting his own phone out, checking the to do list for the day. Nothing much on it, except a big rosy coloured text saying Akaashi with a bunch of hearts and pink flowers.

“He's got training today, so the college gym after ten.” Akaashi says as he picks up his cup of coffee.

“Okay.” Another note added.

“Mind if I cook this evening?” Bokuto then asks, getting an idea as he sees an advertisement on the TV in the cafe.

“Not at all. Send me a list, I'll go shopping.” Akaashi says.

_Yep, Bokuto considers himself a very lucky guy._

 

On the campus, in the gym, someone has difficulties of their own. Namely as to why his friend decided to dive into the ball basket the moment it came into view.

“Hinata.” Kageyama dead pans. “What are you doing?”

“I... may have slipped.” Comes the reply accompanied by a sheepish grin.

“Really now?”

“Uh-uh.”

_For the love of-_

“Just get out of there.” Kageyama sighs, scratching the back of his head. So much to do and he's stuck with nearly babysitting his friend until the rest of his team arrives for a joint training. Sakusa-senpai got stuck in the office to get some paperwork done with all the transfers he had gone through over the past half year.

That better have paid off, considering all the trainings missed and the issue of being suspended from the game this time around.

“So I hear you're playing against the Faculty of Electrical Engineering.” Hinata grins as he finally manages to find the rim of the basket to hoist himself up.

“Yeah, although our and their captain are out of the game.” Not something Kageyama wants to think about now.

“I heard about that.” Hinata says, dusting himself off after he finally got out of the basket.

“I'm substituting for Sakusa-senpai.” Kageyama says as he gets a ball, testing out its elasticity.

“Oh? Wow. YamaYama-kun sure has it busy.” Hinata teases.

“Shut up.”

“Hear your captain likes you very much.” The orange haired student wiggles his brows, trying to hold a grin in.

“I wish he'd reel it in sometimes.” Of course, Kageyama misses the insinuation as he sends a few balls over the net, fully concentrated on it.

“How come?” Hinata asks as he tosses another ball to Kageyama.

“He got me suspended from the case.”

“He didn't.” Hinata gapes.

“Yeah, he did.” And another ball goes over the net. Damn, he's accurate.

“Ouch.”

“So I have to win this thing if I want to get back.”

If they manage to fly in by tomorrow, it should be an even less of an issue.

“No pressure, eh?” Hinata winks.

“Something like that.” Kageyama smirks, eyes sparked.

He hasn't seen _them_ in quite a long while.

 

 

“ _Hurry up already.”_

“ _Iwa-chan, so mean.”_

 


	16. One goal, different paths

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_He's with us._

_-A_

 

Sakusa felt himself smile a bit at that. His favourite little bird really doesn't need additional stress right now.

Which could occur.

He didn't waste time to get back when professor Hibarida informed him of this little project he's been running. Although the man only wants to prepare them for their jobs, this just might be over their heads.

The man in question really does have split personalities, but there's more to this story than they might suspect.

Despite the professor's many objections, he's been doing a little bit of research of his own. Tracking down some people is much easier when they don't suspect it. In cases such as this, many tend to pretend some things never happened.

_Like that woman, he found in the town he was last in, after a very exhausting and very long search for clues._

When she finally realised how close she had come to death's door, she suddenly had a lot to tell him.

_For example..._

He was never alone, despite his merry company deep within. There were always two or three people surrounding him. Each for this or that persona he would become. They were introduced as friends, one of them a close relative.

And precisely this relative is who Sakusa wonders about – since the original never had anyone besides his aunt who died long enough ago. He's been in and through the system while the woman was still alive. Then, his different selves were still stable, harmonious. Her death could have been the switch to this chaos.

Or maybe not.

He sighs, slowly exhausted from the day, scratching at his scalp lightly as he stares at a particular sheet of paper – one not easy to obtain, but he has his tricks. Though, there is another question.

_Why drag this out so long?_

Why is it that everything is falling apart now? What could have happened?

He's missing something and he doesn't like it.

 

...well, nothing his connections can't dig out for him.

 

But still... what the hell did those morons pass to the professor?

 

Speaking of whom, he should probably reply to the last mail he got from the man. Of course he knows he's been doing his own thing, the man isn't dimwitted.

The issue at hand is that Sakusa has a whole bunch of suspicions and little palpable material to show for. He should really meet up with Tobio soon, he just might have some inspirational thoughts. The sheet of paper in front of him is a thing he came by with more trouble than it was worth and handing it over to the professor just so isn't an option. Especially if Sakusa can get some favours out of the whole thing before he decides to dish it out. He hopes it would be much more irrelevant by the time he does.

….

He's about to swipe everything on his desk into the trash bin and call it a day, week, month, and sleep it off when he gets a new mail.

_A rather interesting one at that._

 

In another part of the city, in a flat on the fourth floor with a nice view of the north side of a park, a certain raven haired blue eyed first year is occupied with listening to a mechanic's enthusiastic rambling about his new project of building a motorcycle from scratch and how it's going to look while he's munching on a piece of pizza with curry powder on top, completely immersed into it.

Akaashi's happy with that view from where he stands in the kitchen, leaned against a counter, making sure the next pizza doesn't burn. They can use a bit of peace and quiet and the fact that Sakusa removed the kid from the case for a while.

Bokuto has always had a calming effect on the kid, no matter how stressed out he might have been.

The phone he left on the counter buzzes.

 

_From: Sakusa Kiyoomi_

_Keep the little troublemaker busy until Monday._

 

 _Oh?_ Akaashi blinks, glancing at the living room, where Bokuto was now sketching out his ideas while Kageyama still paid full attention to him. Keep him until Monday? Now this didn't occur very often. Unless...

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_What did you find?_

 

_From: Sakusa Kiyoomi_

_Either he's in trouble or he's going to be._

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_Sounds quite serious._

 

_From: Sakusa Kiyoomi_

_I'll tell you more when I check something._

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_Alright._

 

Okay. So. Good news is, Kageyama's staying the weekend. Bad news is, somehow Kageyama got into something that might be over his head in the meanwhile.

 

_From: Akaashi Keiji_

_There was one other student with him._

 

_From: Sakusa Kiyoomi_

_He's fine._

 

Right. So only Kageyama. Nothing unusual there. They'll handle it.

 

Still, it wouldn't hurt to inform the others. A few right words in the right order are sent while he gets the last pizza out the oven, deciding to call it a day with this. He'll explain everything to Hanamaki tomorrow afternoon, when they go over the latest info.

“Hope you have room for more.” He says as he brings the food over to the living room, placing it on the table.

“HELL YEAH MORE FOOD!” Bokuto beams, digging in, burning of his palate, tears in his eyes, but that doesn't disturb his happy aura one bit.

Akaashi places a glass of cold water next to him as he waits for his own piece to cool off some, noticing Kageyama deep in thought.

“What is it?”

“Do you think his outside contact could be a mechanic of sort?” Kageyama asks out of the blue, making Akaashi blink a few times.

“...uh, what are we talking about?” He asks as he scoots closer.

Kageyama merely taps on one of the equations written down by Bokuto.

“I've seen this amongst the old files we got. Tsukishima sent me a mail with some documents they managed to get their hands onto, regarding visitors – or just one, actually. He uses a few of these in their handwriting.”

“...maybe?” Akaashi begins as Kageyama hands over his phone, mail opened and picture out. “How do you know it's a he? This handwriting could belong to a woman easily.”

“The one whose house I broke into was a man.” Kageyama states simply, leaving his plate aside. “The so called witness? Who all of a sudden remembered a detail?”

“Why him?”

“I think he's more involved in this than he lets on.”

“That's a heavy accusation.”

“Not necessarily. I just need a few things to piece things together. You didn't see the interior of his house, Akaashi-san. A man of his profile and single doesn't live like that.”

“...Sakusa told me too keep you here until Monday.”

“I know. He said he would check something for me.”

“Okay. Do I need to inform Tsukishima of some things, then?”

“Done.”

Akaashi was about to say something but Bokuto dragged them both down from the sofa, practically shoving a slice of pizza in both their mouths as he reached for the blanket.

“Enough of that heavy thing, let's get this party started!” He grins wide, eyes still moist from the pizza burn, but he's turning off every light except the lamp on the floor beside the sofa as he practically buries the two in pillows next.

“We have over 400 titles to chose from and the whole night, choose wisely. The one with the worst choice does the dishes.”

“You already promised that, Bokuto-san.”

“Okay, then they get tickled.”

“Sounds fair.”

 

As it would turn out, Bokuto got the most tickles out of the three and by the time the sun started to rise, they were all sleeping soundly in the mess of pillows and blankets on the living room floor.

 

Tsukishima spent exactly three seconds reading the message he got, promptly ignoring it while he blew the steam from his mug away. Nice try, Hanamaki, but he's not about to seek a safe house because of a few suspicions.

He's noticed a figure around the campus, so what?

Could be any idiot with ideas.

He has things to do.

Namely figure out how to unban the idiot from the group and get him to look at the latest info they have. To do that, he'll need to find this Sakusa person.

Who's apparently a ghost when not appearing out of nowhere and banning Kageyama Tobio just when things got interesting.

You know what, why should he bother? Kageyama's got a mail, let's see Sakusa try and take that away from him.

He's already sent a shitload of stuff.

_Though his habit of sending him messages at the crack of dawn will never be okay._

 

_From: King_

_If two brats broke into your house, would you be as calm as that guy?_

 

_What? For the love of-_

 

_From: Tsukishima_

_No._

 

_From: Tsukishima_

_Send me a message this early again, I'll come over and throw you out the window._

 

_From: King_

_Okay._

 

...seriously?

 

And that's how he got in this predicament. Getting a ton of notifications and messages and ignoring them. At the ungodly hour of half past six in the morning.

 

_Kageyama better get his ass back in this study group by Monday or else._

 


	17. The missing piece

Monday arrived, yet no Kageyama in sight.

Well, bummer.

 

“Where the hell is he?” Tsukishima asks, eerily calm about it.

“Uh, home?” Hanamaki offers, brow raised in confusion.

“And what, pray tell, would he be doing there?”

“Sleep that cold off?”

“...what cold?”

“He caught something last Thursday and has been toughing it out ever since.” The pink haired student elaborates as he digs through the newest box of papers professor Hibarida had expressly shipped in. “There was also this game in progress.”

“Sakusa said he'd be back in a day or two.” He grins as he finds what he had been looking for. “I reckon today's meeting will be brief.”

“Because of the hearing?”

“Yes.”

If Hanamaki noticed the sudden silence and interest before that, he did not comment on that. If only he knew what Akaashi was hiding from him about the kid. It would definitely bring about a much more interesting environment. For him, that is, possibly for others. But who cares about the others?

Oh, now he's extra curious.

What could it be, that little secret they're hiding?

Seriously, this mystery is now eating at him more than this bizarre case ever did.

...he's pretty sure that says a lot about his character, but is he concerned about it?

Not really.

Issei still loves him.

“The hell are you grinning about?” Tsukishima asks, making a face at the stupid dreamy grin plastered on his face.

“Oh, nothing...”

Tsukishima is not one bit convinced.

“Fine, I think Kageyama has a secret.”

“...I'm pretty sure we all have.” The first years says, though he can't help the flash of thought at that one small... _information_...he had about the guy no thanks to a dear friend of his who caused his curiosity which in turn caused a sleepless night or two.

Yamaguchi would be the end of him one day. Of that he was certain.

Hanamaki pouted at that.

“You're no fun.”

Tsukishima didn't dignify that with an answer before returning his focus on the latest hand out from their professor.

He hated it, but without Kageyama and his little bombs, this wasn't half as interesting.

One lunatic as the next, as far as he was concerned. Then again, his future profession half dictated to be involved with people like that. Unless he decided to employ his talents on helping out men and women on duty, such as policemen and whatever.

...why was he even thinking about that when he had so much work to do? There was also an essay waiting to be written. That dragon lady wouldn't care for what reason he would be late in turning that paper in – unless he'd been in a coma for a month, at the very least.

How thoughtful of her.

Thoughtful or not, the paper wouldn't write itself.

...but wait. He didn't have to sit here. Ushijima said he'd jump in this week. He had nothing to do, college related. Perfect. He just needs to sit this out for a little longer.

 

*

 

On the other side of the city, one Iwaizumi Hajime is busy watching that chicken soup simmering away.

The game was fantastic, Kageyama in great shape, team in sync and it showed.

Unfortunately, the Kageyama being in shape part was a little bit off.

He'd been coming down with something for a while and it showed the morning after the volleyball game and a small after party. Oikawa, of course, had to attend it.

So when the party king burst through Kageyama's bedroom doors that morning, loud as ever and with a selected array of hot drinks from the famous campus café and found him under the covers, burning up like a little candle, all hell broke loose.

 

_Hence why Iwaizumi was standing in the kitchen with a wooden spoon in his hand._

 

Any ways, he didn't mind, but he'd be grateful if Kageyama wasn't sick. As far as his knowledge goes, Kageyama has a lot to deal with and nothing of it is pretty. Now, while they promised not to intervene if there wasn't any explicit need to, Iwaizumi couldn't just rest at ease.

Which would explain why Oikawa's on the phone since the early morning, talking to people left and right.

“...what on earth are they teaching these kids?” The man growls at the phone after the last call.

“Remember that really unsettling case?” He asks Iwaizumi as he leaves the phone on the table before peeking over the shorter man's shoulder. “How's the soup coming along?”

“We had a number of unsettling cases.” Iwaizumi mutters before blowing the bit of soup on the wooden spoon.

“I mean the one we had to go over and the one he's dealing with now.”

“Oh, that one. What of it?” The soup could use some ten more minutes. Might as well leave it and go check up on the kid.

“You do know there's a trial soon to be held.” Oikawa follows him behind as Iwaizumi lets the soup alone and turns to take off the apron.

“I do remember that.”

“...do you remember what that old doctor said about this?”

“Oikawa...”

He really didn't want to go there. They had once embarked down that path, but...

“Who told you about what?” They hear Kageyama speak from behind them, making them turn around. He didn't look so well.

“Kid-” Iwaizumi made his way towards him-

-but Kageyama dismissed him, getting a seat by the counter.

“I know you had something to do with this case before and it could mean a lot, so who told you what about whom?”

The two share a look between them.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama says, rubbing his face, grabbing a tissue to wipe the damn water out of his eyes. “Please, it's important.”

“...how about you eat something first?” Iwaizumi asks. “We'll talk after that.”

“Iwa-”

“We didn't come here just because of your game, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa interrupts, opening the cupboards and getting plates out. Iwaizumi sends him a displeased look, but Oikawa ignores it in his own fashion.

“New things popped up in that case of yours and your team just might have some more mess to deal with.”

Kageyama doesn't seem too displeased to hear that, merely curious.

“Could it have something to do with...” He starts and explains some of his ideas to them, leaving them both gaping at him when he finishes.

“How did you...” Oikawa starts, nearly dropping the plates in his hands, with Iwaizumi equally surprised.

“Well, half the things we get from the professor make little sense and that would be the only explanation.” He says, leaning in that tiny bar stool he sat on, feeling a headache coming up.

“I know you're not supposed to do this, but could you at least confirm me something?”

“What?” Oikawa asks.

“Has there been any unsolved kidnapping cases around here or the area up to ten train stations dating back at least twenty to twenty five years, possibly more?”

“Yes.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“He would have found out that one sooner or later.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Why?”

“Any of those occurring in a short span and mysteriously ending but with no one found?”

“There are four in total that fit.”

“...right. Thanks.”

Oikawa's confused at the small inquiry but lets it pass for the time being, returning to setting up the table before Iwaizumi stuffs him in the oven if he drags it any more off and because Kageyama's in a really sorry state.

Kageyama, on the other hand, doesn't really hear what the two are saying to him at the table some ten minutes after, completely in his own film and by the time he's sent to bed by the two, he's sure he's got this whole thing covered.

 

_Leaves just one thing to check, but that would require him getting a little bit better in case something happens._

 

_But he'll worry about that later._

 


	18. Fool proof, or so they thought

When they get the message Kageyama would be again joining the group after a few days, things seem to finally regain some sense.

There is a ton of new information and both the professors seem to be hiding something.

Hanamaki's about to start yelling at the man for robbing him of his beauty sleep for whatever bullshit he was about to tell them, when suddenly...

 

“...what car do Kageyama's caretakers drive?” Ushijima asks, bursting into the lecture room, looking like hell spat him out, startling the small group.

“...as far as I know, some flashy sports thing.” Hanamaki says, raising a brow at him. Oikawa was apparently modest when he got it.

“Then we have a problem.”

“What's going on?” Hibarida asks, confused as to why Ushijima just paled further.

“It seems that someone abducted Kageyama in broad day light and Tsukishima's out, calling the police, since he's the one who got the plates.”

“...”

“...WHAT??”

 

Needless to say, Hibarida looked like he suffered a stroke.

 

Hanamaki was the first to react.

“Wha-Hibarida, explain.” He boomed, all his usual composure lost as Matsukawa grabs his phone, calling Iwaizumi.

“I...” The man gapes, pale, taking off his reading glasses. “I don't understand.”

“Understand what?” Hanamaki demands.

Earlier this morning, after all they've been through, they get a call from Hibarida himself, informing him the thing's been solved and they are to meet up.

“This project...” The professor begins, “it wasn't-oh my good lord.”

“ _We're wasting time here, teach._ ”

“Yes, right.” He man rubs his eyes confused. “It wasn't really as imperative as we, professor Washijou and I, presented it to be, merely a little joined test we do every year. We pull out something actual, mix in some false leads, make up the other and present you to see if you can manage with the sea of information presented to you.”

“Splendid. So how did Kageyama get abducted in the middle of the day and by whom if this is all a ruse?” Hanamaki blinks, really not impressed.

“That's what worries me.” Hibarida says. “The names have been made up, mostly, there is absolutely no way anyone related to the actual people involved would ever have gotten wind of you.”

The awkward tense silence stretches, interrupted only by the background talk of Matsukawa on the phone.

“Well, at least we know some crazy bat involved with a literal man eater is behind this.” Hanamaki shrugs, not that he could do much there otherwise.

“Leaves an infinity of possibilities and a number of people- _unless not really._ ” He suddenly stops.

“What do you mean?” Hibarida asks, regaining a little bit of colour in his face, hoping this ends up a really big misunderstanding and coincidence.

“Meaning, the currently absent Akaashi's in on some secret of his and it could very well be nothing and this is all just a big prank.”

 

_Very poorly timed and all._

 

“Hate to interrupt, but it seems that little theory of your just not might cut it, Makki.” Matsukawa says, getting off the phone. “According to Iwaizumi, he and Oikawa came over because there's a person involved in a murder case they're in on going missing and he might know a thing or two about them and he was apparently spotted around here these past few days.”

“If I'm not mistaken, Tsukishima might know more.”

 

Yes, Tsukishima might now the most, seeing how he did spot a person lurking around the campus and albeit being really grumpy about it, he did report it to the campus directory. Sadly, it all went down to  _they'll check it_ but that, of course, never happened.

“I have no idea.” Said student nearly growled at the same question by the fifth person that hour, namely Iwaizumi, really unnerved by the whole scenario. “It was an older looking dark coloured car, I gave you the damn plates.”

“I'm sorry we're being boring, but we got to ask.” Iwaizumi says in a soothing voice, looking like he'll jump out his own skin with that frown.

 

_Just their fucking luck._

 

One moment, Kageyama's involved in some completely harmless college project and the next, he's gone. How the fuck did that happen, seriously?

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was ready to throw the chair he's sitting on at Washijou's face. He fucking knew that guy would be trouble and  _who the hell makes up a story like that to test their students, for fuck's sake?_

What's worse, he can't shake off the stupid feeling of needles scratching at his spine at witnessing a damn abduction going on right in front of his damn eyes. The guy barely recovered for crying out loud.

 

…

 

...and that panicked face he made as that person just...

 

_...fuck._

 

“...you're going to find him, right?” He asks, trying to shake off the image.

_Shut up brain, he doesn't need the statistics right now._

“Yes.” Iwaizumi says.

_Of course they are. If anyone could, it's them two._

Still...

 

... _it all felt so ridiculously unreal._

 


	19. There's a physical law to explain this, he believes

He opens his eyes at the fever induced headache burning beneath his scalp, completely disoriented as to  _where_ and  _when_ he is.

The haze in his eyes clears a bit as he blinks it out a few times, feeling heavy and...not so well as he initially thought he would be when he stepped out of the house that day. (It doesn't feel like a lot of time passed, or so he thinks.)

By the time he woke up that morning, the fever seemed to have subsided and he actually felt well enough to join in his group after mailing the professor his latest ideas on the whole thing.

Never did he think he'd be picked up from the street not a hundred feet from the campus gate, for crying out loud.

…

_Oh, so that's what happened._

He's pretty sure he heard Ushijima shout from somewhere and Tsukishima's panicked face as he ran towards him for a few, probably to get the plates while he still could.

_At least he hopes he did._

No, wait, something else happened there, he's sure.

There was a struggle, the guy was yelling something, asking about Oikawa, he's sure, but...

 

“You'll have to take it easy, boy, you were in a traffic accident, I'm afraid.” He hears a calm voice speak, though he can't exactly pinpoint the exact location, seeing he had no clue as to where he was.

The slight nausea told him he was on the move.

“Worry not, we'll be stopping shortly.” The person keeps talking in that calm voice of his. “I only wish to speak to you.”

_...he wants to talk?_

“I won't be taking you to a hospital, since there is no way we could have a conversation there, but if you end up needing one, I'm sure the nice miss will provide such care.”

_...huh?_

“We're here.” No sooner than he said so, the vehicle came to a stop. The place looked like a...

Kageyama didn't register that much of a detail since the name of the place was written in rather small letters, but it seemed to be some sort of a family restaurant or the like, since the man addressed the waitress in a familiar tone, asking her if she had something for a fever and headache, leaving Kageyama a bit confused at the whole ordeal.

He was seated by the man in a booth near the window at the back before the man took a seat opposite of him, waiting calmly until the waitress came with a blister of a well known analgesic and a glass of water with what seemed the man's usual order of coffee as she cast him a worried look, but trusted the man enough to leave without a single question.

The man merely suggested at the blister, as Kageyama blinked at him confusedly.

“We can talk like this, but I do suggest you take one, it's safe.”

...well, the blister was untouched and he did recognise the brand...

Also, the place was half full, they weren't in a too secluded part, the man on the counter had full view of them and he didn't seem to find anything suspicious and what the heck, better than passing out from fever in a situation like this.

The medicine took some ten to fifteen minutes to start working and the waitress did come to check up on them with the intention of getting him another glass of water with a cup of tea, exchanging a few friendly word with the man sitting across him.

_Whom he recognised as the man in whose house he had broken into some time back._

As his head cleared up, so did his ability to put some things together and it didn't take him long to recollect a few necessary things.

“Ah, you're better now, I see.” The man said. “I presume you have a clue as to who I am, even if you might not know my name.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, leaning back.

The man offered a polite smile.

“I must say, I was surprised.” The man began. “I have been waiting for someone to knock on my door for a good deal of thirty years. Never did I think it would be a student breaking into my house.”

“I'm curious.” He continues, clearly satisfied Kageyama didn't show all that much remorse over lock-picking his door. “How on earth did you find me?”

Ah, yes, well...about that.

“There was a project I did.” He begins, fighting the tiredness suddenly enveloping him. “I recognised some bits in that mess I was presented and after clearing out what was taken out of a TV series amongst other false data, I thought I saw something familiar.”

“Besides,” he says, tilting his head a bit, “no one suddenly remembers that much details.”

“...I just couldn't resist.” The man says, cheerful. “One would think they would have thought it suspicious only one person ever stumbled upon such a thing, but alas, it only made it amusing for me."

A pause.

“The knot gave me away, didn't it.” The man asks, more curious than anything else.

“..that and no one is that calm after someone breaks in.” Kageyama says.

Thanks to the fever, the situation seemed rather ridiculous. Ugh, there's a number of people that  _will have his ass for this._

“Well, boy, you only looked for one thing in there, so I figured why make a fuss. After all, even if measures were instilled upon me now, I doubt it would give anyone anything else besides a bitter aftertaste.”

“...I shouldn't be agreeing, but...” Kageyama takes another sip of that chilled water and is pretty sure if the woman had put poison in it, he wouldn't care much right now. “...I imagine it must be painful.”

“...yes?” The man blinks, surprised.

“You're in a terminal phase of what must be a few cancers eating away at you.” Kageyama says, remembering the cocktail of pills he saw on the man's kitchen desk.

“Yes, some would say ironic, but I assure you, I had this damn disease way before I started my hunt, just not this bad.”

“Was the diagnose a trigger or just a nuisance to find out?"

“You sound like a clever child.”

“Then I'll say it's the reason why everything stopped all of a sudden.”

“Yes and no. I had completed my hunt a few days prior to my doctor informing me of a new life style I would be leading. It started out with antipsychotics, as you must know, or at least suspect, and this little nuisance came about a year ago.”

“Am I wrong to assume you have five different cancers?”

“Close. It's not that ironic.” The man says, finding it all amusing.

Kageyama says nothing.

“So, boy, would you mind telling me why you wanted to talk to me?” The man asks, falling serious. “Even if I'm like this, I'm sure you know that I'm not yet finished.”

“I'm aware of that, but I'm looking for someone.”

“My, what a dangerous game you're playing there.” The man observes. “What makes you think I know them?”

“I believe you've met them at some point.”

“Do you?”

“I don't think I'm wrong.” Kageyama says as he passes a name written on a tiny piece of old paper he kept in his wallet, observing the man and his reaction.

 

The man keeps silent for a while, concentrating on his drink.

 

“Give it up.” He says. “While I do believe you actually might find him if you try hard enough, I don't think you should stir those ghosts up.”

“As much as I appreciate advice, I don't think I can follow that one.” Kageyama says.

“...never thought you'd be the one to find out my secrets, out of all those so called experts who let me slip through their fingers...”

“How was it you found me out, again?” He asks.

“The base for this experiment was your case, two cases from America and one from the United Kingdom. Aside the obvious and the little less obvious bits from a show I so happened to have watched, several files from the library and other files I have gone through in my spare time, the examples given on my lectures, and the occasional police file open for the public, it wasn't that easy to dig this out, but the knot detail and some dates gave me a clue.”

“Several witnesses were made up, the ones not made up had close ties to the area you could have reached, that person you put in a mental institution under the pretence of them having done your work until they fell apart pushed me into the right direction and your profile kind of fit the bill. In my opinion, but that often clashes with others.”

“I'd say you wanted to get caught at some point, but as time passed, you came to a point where you didn't care any more and now you're rather proud or were proud no one suspected a thing all these years.”

 

“My, my...” The man says, clearly impressed. “Eidetic memory, correct?”

“Yes.”

“...that's quite a strong case of one.”

“That's not the only thing I have.”

“I'm sure you don't.” The man agrees. “Tell me, how do you cope with that mess in your head?”

“Mess?”

“Yes. Mess. You can't possibly have all your thoughts in check.”

“I manage.”

“Yes, but what when you can't manage any more?”

“...I guess I'll have to wait and see.”

“Well, you do have a huge potential there.” The man muses.

“Perhaps I shall give you a hint or two about your inquiry.”

_Oh?_

“What changed your mind?”

“Morbid curiosity, if you will.” He says. “I might not have long, but maybe I just might push you to your ruin with it. You did ask for it yourself.”

“That I did.”

 

_...Just what he wanted to hear._

 

“ _In that case...” he can't help but smirk at the thought,_

 

“ _...let's see how you cope with the demons in your head, boy.”_

 


	20. There goes a thought

The official story goes that the vehicle Kageyama was in ended up in a traffic accident, which had killed one and severely injured the other, though leaving Kageyama Tobio without a scratch, appearing in the hospital some time later.

The person who brought him was a woman in her late twenties, going home from work, who just so happened to have passed by the spot, reporting she saw the other beat down car drive away in a hurry from the scene.

Considering how things went that day, no one found it all too suspicious, since there really was a beat down car found several miles out of town but with no one inside. The police suspected another car or even cars that passed down that road in that time span have easily helped out the one responsible for the accident and were in little hopes of ever finding the culprit.

The one with fatal injuries was some local petty criminal who had the worst of luck when it came down to pick a job for the day, seeing how easy it looked. The other, currently in an induced coma, was recognised by both Iwaizumi and Oikawa as one of the prime suspects in a murder case they we're working on and was due to be transferred back once his state stabilises enough.

Still...

Tsukishima had a few doubts there.

Not that he would have voiced them before confirming them, as is in his nature.

He was forced to rule the judgement of everyone involved out, seeing how their relationships with Kageyama meddled with the objective perspective.

The woman didn't have any reasons but...

...she did mention something that no one seemed to have noticed.

Hence Tsukishima waiting for Kageyama to wake up in his hospital room, fever properly tended to with the adequate antibiotic probably didn't think he'd need. Well, that and the fact that he wasn't as cold hearted as he liked to present himself, not with a colleague driving him up the wall as much as Kageyama could, no thanks to Yamaguchi spilling his secret out that one time in combination to him as an existence overall. Seeing someone get kidnapped in the middle of the day with one doing nothing save staring stupidly at the scene unfolding left some issues behind.

_So, yes, if he has to be honest, he kind of warmed up to this troublemaking idiot, shoot him._

Who so happened to wake up at half past nine that evening, not a little surprised to see Tsukishima there, of all people.

Tsukishima briefly explained where everyone was, save the real reason he was there. That, he wouldn't be caught dead admitting.

He did voice his suspicions, though, seeing how the shock of the day still didn't loose up and he really hated not being in the know.

To his delight, Kageyama didn't play the fool when he mentioned a few details being amiss in the lady's witnessing.

“She did omit a few things and her attempt to cover for it ended up a bit clumsy.” Kageyama says, voice low.

“Though I can't be sure whether I can trust you with the omitted part, Tsukishima.” He then adds, closing his eyes.

_Fair enough._

“You don't. As long as it doesn't drag itself and pulls someone in unnecessary predicaments later, that is.” He leans back, not too happy with the answers, but he can't say a word against it, either.

For now, that bit was over and done with.

_Well, if it comes back to haunt someone_ , Kageyama thinks as he opens his eyes to see Tsukishima still sitting there,  _it will be him and he's got no one to drag down._

_So it will be fine._

 

“You're a piece of work.” Tsukishima suddenly says, sneering at him. “I fucking hate you.”

There's a number of reasons why he decided to say that and he'll blame his nerves at the sudden relief he felt knowing he'll be fine as long as he finished the stupid antibiotic and his fever goes away. He did not sign up for this bullshit.

Okay, so he kind of did, but beside the point.

“Get in line then.” Kageyama says, rolling his eyes.

Fantastic, here's another wise guy.

...at least it isn't the usual thematic.

“Shut up.”

It's kinda nice. In a weird way.

“...you think Hanamaki will keep it in and not murder Hibarida?” Kageyama asks, the thought occurring to him.

“...probably. He did get kicked out of here for making a ruckus.”

“...oh.”

“What?”

“I thought I dreamt that one.”

“Nope.”

“Wow.”

“How can you possibly be this surprised?”

“...I don't have much positive experience with people.”

...ouch.

“He cares, you idiot.” Tsukishima mutters, trying not to imagine the spectacular range of morons getting on his case. “They all do. Have a little more faith in them.”

…

_Oh, yes, he's sure they all do. Until they get wind of some things and then it'll be as per usual, so he thinks he's safe right where he is._

 

Tsukishima can see he's got a healthy dose of that doubt he himself possesses and the fact that he's like to explain it further confuses him since he's not supposed to care. At all. Then again, he'd really love to prove the damn brat wrong.

“...”

 

_Then again_ , blowing his cover and getting Yamaguchi into trouble didn't seem all that appealing.

 

_Oh, whatever, he can play this game as well. He'll find a way to prove him wrong even if it's the last thing he does. Just when he figures out how without spilling his secret._

First things first, to accomplish that, he'll have to know him a little (a lot) better than he does now. Judging by the talk going around, he's sure their professors will come up with another joint project, maybe a little less heavy on the nerves this time, but they'll definitely do it. Kageyama's not the type to back down easily, so he'll be there, no matter what he may think of all of that. Or Tsukishima, for that matter.

Perfect.

A few days later, after a formal apology from Hibarida and the inquiry of his well being along with an evaluation of his mental state after everything, Kageyama's back into the group.

 

Hanamaki and Bokuto stick to him like glue, Sakusa's checking on him more often while he's away again on his own thing, with Iwaizumi and Oikawa applying for a transfer. Yamaguchi follows him around whenever possible or sends in Kyoutani to be there when he can't and while Kyoutani doesn't mind, what, with them often exchanging volleyball ideas, it comes as a bigger shock than getting abducted, going through a car crash and sitting in a damn family place with a hidden multiple purpose murderer, having a nice little chat he's still not sure it didn't leave any marks on him.

 

“ _You all need to stop._ ” Akaashi growls as he drops a shit heavy book on the table, effectively shutting everyone around it up.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both raise an eyebrow at him, Bokuto tilts his head like the owl he is, Kuroo has no fucking clue as to what he's referring to, Yamaguchi blushes a bit, Kyoutani doesn't even blink, Tsukishima's not happy his coffee got spilt a little, Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren't even there and somewhere, Sakusa feels very irritated for some reason all of a sudden.

(Ushijima merely continues reading his book, back in his place, enjoying his off time, blissfully unaware of the impending doom about to befall a group of people.)

“...what's the matter, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, the caring simpleton he is when not begin the hidden graduated genius Akaashi's still convinced he is.

“ _The matter is that you all cornered Kageyama up to the point where he dropped his glass this morning and locked himself up in his room out of sheer panic when I asked him a question._ ” He hisses through his teeth, giving the impression he's about to grow some heavy duty fangs to gut them all on the spot.

“ _Are you all out of you god damned minds?_ ”

The question is directly pointed at Hanamaki, since he's the one who started this charade.

“Stop following him around all the time, you'll drive him insane!”

“...noted.” Hanamaki says, admitting he might have overdone it there.

_In his own way._

 

Thanks to Akaashi clearing some things for him, Bokuto finds himself pacing the floor thin that evening in worry. Kageyama wasn't there when he got back from the shop, he didn't dare call him or text in case he induces another panic attack so he did the best he could and made some dinner.

Or, several dinners, going by the amount of food on the table. He tends to overdo it when he's nervous, so blame him, but to his defence, he was unsure what Kageyama might want if he came back so making some five different curry dishes wasn't that bad. He thinks. Provided Kageyama decides to spend the evening with them instead of his own place now that Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren't there so Akaashi doesn't really kill him when he sees what he's done.

...why did he have to scare Kageyama off?

He's about to curl up in a ball and sulk with desperate tears welling up in his eyes when he hears the door being unlocked and prays with a considerable amount of guilt it's not Akaashi at the door.

“...Bokuto-san?” He hears and praise the heavens and sorry Akaashi, it's Kageyama, after all.

Even if an imaginary green eyed scowl does stop him from tackling the poor kid.

“Hey, kid.” He grins, almost fainting with relief.

“Uh, listen,” he begins as Kageyama walks in, shoes of, bag in hands instead of his shoulder, “I'm sorry for crowding you as of late, we were all just worried and had no idea we were stressing out of that much, so sorry!”

“Ah, it's fine, Bokuto-san.” Kageyama says, looking a little bit embarrassed. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

Bokuto perks up, reaching out to take the bag.

“Let me help with that-” he stops a bit, “unless you're just stopping by?”

“Is it okay if I stay here?”

“Of course!” Bokuto beams, taking the bag, leaving at it's usual place. “You know where everything is, I'll get you a towel and, oh, right, pick a plate, I'll just finish it and we can have dinner when you get out of the bath, there's a new movie I wanted to watch if it's okay with you, I think it's some comedy about two cops, mah, you're gonna love it...”

_And while Bokuto keeps rambling excitedly,_

_Kageyama can't help the small awkward smile spreading easily._

 

_...despite everything,_

 

_he's really happy he got to meet them all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and patience with this one, I really really appreciate it to death. This is it for now, I shall be sure to work some more on this one at a later point, for now I have a few new ones in mind.
> 
> Kudos to you all, my dearest readers and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So before I continue this (and dig my own grave), I'd like to know what you all think of it. 
> 
> Happy readings.


End file.
